My Sunshine
by YokoNaezono
Summary: Yōko Naezono est une fille née avec un alter si dangereux qu'elle décida de le bannir de sa vie, renonçant ainsi a son rêve d'héroïne et à une enfance heureuse. C'est lors d'une attaque contre les héros de Yuei que Naezono n'aura pas d'autres choix que d'utiliser son alter et suscitera alors l'intérêt de Katsuki Bakugou qui la poussera à reprendre ses rêves en main.
1. Le Soleil et Le Chaos

**POV - Naezono**

\- Maman !.. Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! Je criais partout dans la maison.

\- Oui ma chérie ? Accourut ma mère depuis le salon.

\- J'ai trouvé mon alter !

Intéressée, ma mère appelle mon père et tous les deux s'agenouille pour me regarder faire.

Héhé ils vont être impressionnés !

 **POV - Narration**

Yōko Naezono a 3ans et 5mois. Passionnée par le monde des héros et les alters de façon générale, elle attendait ce moment avec impatience, si fière de pouvoir le montrer à ses parents.

Elle s'était toujours demandé quel alter elle aurait, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle en aurait un. Peut être un comme sa mère, elle pouvait fertiliser ses plantes avec la paume de sa main, ou comme son père, qui pouvait faire de la lumière avec ses yeux. Mais elle avait ce souhait secret d'avoir un alter suffisamment puissant pour devenir un héros, s'inscrire a Yuei et devenir comme All Might (parce que c'est tellement original).

Ce matin Yōko s'était réveillée avec une intuition, c'était aujourd'hui, elle avait bondi de son lit, les cheveux complètement défaits, le pyjama trop grand, elle avait faillit tomber par terre a plusieurs reprises mais elle devait trouver son alter.

Elle était sortie et c'est là qu'elle l'a trouvé.

\- Alors ma chérie qu'est-ce que c'est que ce magnifique pouvoir ? Demanda son père.

\- Tada !!! Elle afficha un grand sourire et ouvrit ses mains, à l'intérieur il y avait une boule de lumière.

Une toute petite, on l'aurait confondu avec une luciole si on était pas en plein jour, mais elle était si lumineuse. Sa mère passa la main au dessus et ressenti une douce chaleur, comme ces journées d'été. Elle avait a l'intérieur de ses paumes un mini soleil.

Yōko était surexcitée, elle voulait vite aller à l'école pour montrer ça a tout le monde ! Il était encore peu a avoir découvert leur alter, il était temps qu'elle montre le sien !

\- C'est fabuleux mon ange, la regarda sa mère.

Puis elle fut surprise par la teinte qu'avait prit les yeux de sa fille. D'ordinaire noisette, ils avaient prit une couleur miel, un mélange d'orange et de jaune pétillant de lumière, elle était devenu un soleil.

Son père ne put s'empêcher de la photographier et ils se mêlerent a son enthousiasme et l'emmenèrent tout de suite à l'école.

Là-bas Yōko était une vraie star, tout le monde se regroupait autour d'elle, que ce soit pour la chaleur de sa lumière, sa beauté ou la curiosité de ses yeux. Elle avait pour habitude d'être enjouée et de faire rire ses amis, elle n'avait pas d'ennemis, elle avait une vie parfaite, d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle pouvait les distraire en projetant des rayons de soleil au dessus de leurs tête.

En seulement quelques jours elle fit grandir la lumière qu'elle était capable d'émettre au point de pouvoir ensoleiller une salle de classe en temps maussade. Elle avait aussi découvert que sa présence autour des fleurs les rendait plus belles et plus colorées. C'était le rayon de soleil de la classe et utiliser son alter ne semblait pas la fatiguer.

Un autre matin alors que sa mère venait chercher la jeune fille, elle l'a trouva alitée et fiévreuse. Elle resta malade toute la journée en se plaignant de maux de tête et de tournis. Quand vint l'heure du dîner et que la lune commençait à se montrer plus brillante, Yōko se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Son corps reluisant d'une aura blanche et elle descendit presque comme guérit manger avec sa famille.

\- Yōko ?! Tu vas mieux ? Lui demanda son père. Tu... Tes yeux... Sakura !

La mère de Naezono accourut à l'appel de son mari et lorsque qu'elle croisa les deux iris blanc de Yōko, son aura et sa guérison instantanée elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Son père la prit une deuxième fois en photo et le lendemain ils l'emmenèrent chez le médecin où ils lui firent passer plusieurs test.

Le verdict était sans appel, l'alter de Yōko Naezono était bien plus complexe qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginés.

\- Alors docteur ? Expliquez nous, s'enquit la mère.

\- Et bien, nous avons décelé 8 variantes différentes de son alter, nous n'en avons retrouvé aucune autre mais c'est tellement surprenant que nous nous attendons à tout, expliqua le médecin.

\- Comment ça 8 variantes ?! S'interrogea le père.

\- C'est difficile à croire mais il semblerait que l'alter de votre fille, bien qu'il soit pour variante principale celui du Soleil, ne soit en fait qu'un reflet du système solaire.

\- Le système solaire..?

\- Outre le Soleil comme je disais, et son récent pouvoir de guérison qui semble s'apparenter à la lune, nous avons concilié dans ce dossier toutes les autres formes de son alter, informa le médecin avant de leur tendre le dit dossier.

Les Naezono l'ouvrirent alors pour s'extasier devant 8 photos différentes de leur fille, toutes avec une teinte d'Iris différente.

Les yeux miel correspondaient au Soleil, l'alter qu'ils nommaient principal.

L'iris blanc, un pouvoir de guérison associé a la lune.

Puis ils découvrirent le reste.

Des iris rouge pour mars où des ailes de Phoenix lui permettaient de planer.

Des bleus pour la Terre, Yōko était alors capable de créer des pics tranchant sortant de n'importe quelle matière naturelle.

Il y avait un post it sur celui-ci avec écrit dessus "bois, eau, herbe, terre, cristaux bruts ou polis naturellement"

La photo sur laquelle Yōko arborait des yeux gris comme ceux de sa mère était associée à une grande vitesse de mouvement et à Mercure.

Les yeux verts pour Jupiter et la possibilité de créer un choc électrique d'intensité moyenne.

Les yeux rose pour Saturne et la capacité à créer une l'illusion d'un souvenir et enfin, les yeux jaune pour Saturne où Yōko était capable de former un dôme protecteur de 3m de rayon maximum.

\- C'est... C'est difficile à avaler, Sakura Naezono continua a regarder sa fille avec des yeux étrangers. Personne n'a jamais eu de "version" d'Alter.

\- Nous n'en avions encore découvert aucun, rétorqua le médecin. Seulement je dois vous expliquer autre chose. Tous les alters viennent avec des inconvénients.

\- Je suppose que pour un alter comme celui là ils doit y en avoir.

\- Votre fille peut utiliser son alter principal autant qu'elle en a envie, seulement, dès lors qu'elle décide d'utiliser un de ses alters secondaire, son temps d'utilisation diminue fortement.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- À chaque fois qu'elle utilisera un de ses alters secondaire le temps d'utilisation total de tout les alters confondus sera divisé par deux.

\- Si elle utilise ses huit alter dans la journée combien de temps pourra t-elle utiliser le dernier ?

\- Seulement 4 minutes, annonça le docteur. Mais ne vous en faites pas c'est renouvellé a chaque fois qu'elle se couche, le temps que son corps récupère.

\- Est-ce que c'est dangereux pour elle ? Demanda sa mère encore inquiète.

\- Si elle utilise tous ses alters d'un coup son seul risque sera d'être vulnérable puisqu'au bout de 4min elle sera un individu lambda.

\- Je vois... Merci beaucoup.

\- Prenez ça comme une chance, elle a juste à utiliser son pouvoir avec parcimonie mais son alter est surpuissant vous n'avez pas idée.

\- Merci docteur, bonne journée, saluèrent les parents.

\- Bonne journée aussi.

Les deux parents rejoignèrent leur fille qui attendait dans la salle d'attente, partagé entre stupeur et fierté immense. Ils optèrent pour la deuxième option et rentrèrent à la maison en félicitant leur fille tout du long.

Yōko avait comprit que si elle voulait pouvoir se défendre elle devrait considérer ses autres versions de son alter comme des suppléments et non pas comme son pouvoir principal, c'est pour ça qu'elle se concentra surtout à l'entraînement du Soleil.

Ce jour là, la petite Naezono jouait dans la cour avec ses amis à la balle au prisonniers. Seulement le ciel s'assombrit très vite et personne n'avait envie de rentrer à l'intérieur.

\- Yōko ! Tu peux faire revenir le soleil ? Demanda une de ses amies.

\- Oui s'il te plaît ! Comme ça on continuera à jouer.

\- Fufufu supliez-moi-moi ! Elle s'amusa.

\- Ô grande Yōk/

\- Hé je rigole ! Bien sûr que je vais le faire ! Elle ria.

Yōko changea la couleur de ses yeux et jeta un raie de lumière au dessus de tout le monde. Seulement la pluie persistait, Naezono ne savait même pas si elle pouvait la faire partir.

Elle continua plus fort, si fort qu'elle finit par créer un arc-en-ciel qui surplombait le terrain. Tous les autres trouvaient ça joli mais Yōko ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pleuvait toujours, alors elle augmenta encore l'intensité, tellement que la lumière et la chaleur commençait à être difficile à supporter pour les élèves autour.

Un professeur sortit pour faire échapper les enfants à la pluie et resta en admiration devant un énième spectacle de l'alter de Yōko.

Seulement quelque chose n'allait pas, Yōko perdait pied, elle ne maîtrisait plus rien.

\- Yōko... Tes yeux, il deviennent noir...

\- C'est bon Yōko, c'est pas grave si on joue pas... L'arc-en-ciel c'est beau déjà !

\- Je veux réussir, elle s'obstinait.

Ce n'était pas seulement ses iris qui noircissaient mais ses yeux entiers devenaient noir encre. La dernière lumière de ses yeux s'éteignit et le rayon de lumière qu'elle lançait aussi.

\- Tu me fais un peu peur Yōko...

Soudain une vague de matière sombre déferla autour de la jeune fille qui n'avait pourtant pas bougé d'un geste.

Le professeur réagi mais trop tard, il fut propulser contre la vite par cette masse noir avec une force incroyable, les enfants n'y survivraient jamais !

Yōko n'était plus elle-même, elle n'était même plus consciente. La vague de chaos souleva la terre et créa une bourrasque de vent qui emporta les enfants dans son sillage, la moitié saignait déjà d'égratignures sur le pavé.

Tout à coup le chaos s'épaissit sous Naezono qui la fit prendre de la hauteur, elle était terrifiante, perchée au dessus de cette amas noir, au centre d'une tornade mortelle. D'autres professeurs sortirent et activèrent leur alter dans le but de secourir les enfants, mais Yōko était plus rapide.

La force sombre s'empara du corps d'un de ses camarades en le transperçant a l'épaule, en face des autres élèves et des professeurs.

Yōko assista à ce spectacle malgré et les hurlements de peur et de tristesse qui fusaient lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

Elle était toujours sous l'emprise de ses iris d'encre mais cette fois consciente, la masse noire blessait toujours plus, le sang tâchait les marelles, cordes à sauter et autres jeux de récréation et Yōko sous le choc et sur le point de vomir s'effondra et tomba dans le pommes.

Ses yeux noirs se dissipèrent tout de suite et elle tomba tout droit en direction du sol. Récupérée par l'alter d'un des professeurs lui aussi blessé par la violente attaque de la jeune fille.

Que venait il de se passer ?

Yōko était restait inconsciente trois jours. Ses parents morts de peur étaient restés a son chevet tout du long. Évidemment, la police et les médias ont tout fait pour rentrer dans cette chambre mais ils ont tout fait pour la protéger. Personne n'a su expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il n'y a eu aucun morts, mais ça n'était pas passé loin. Des blessés par contre si, et un tas. La famille a du rembourser toutes les autres et l'inscription de la petite dans l'école à été résiliée. Les Naezono n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il était arrivé à leur fille qui à présent faisait peur à tout le monde.

Finalement ce matin Yōko s'est réveillée, en pleurs.

Impossible de lui parler pendant 1h et demie, ses sanglots ne laissaient place à aucune conversation. Quand finalement elle se calma, elle n'avait aucune réponse, simplement ce sentiment de perdre pied et ce dégoût qu'elle avait d'elle même.

Elle se faisait peur, son alter lui faisait peur.

Elle est restée encore une semaine à l'hôpital, elle pleurait et frappait les murs tous les soirs. Elle se haïssait et haïssait son sort. Son alter était un alter de vilain, elle en était sûre maintenant qu'elle avait blessé tous ses amis. Elle ne voulait plus jamais l'utiliser.

Elle finit par venir présenter ses excuses aux familles, où elle fut accueilli par ses anciens amis par des insultes et des cris de peur. Plus personne ne l'admirait à présent.

Elle rentra le soir jeta son sac sur la table et dit à sa mère en regardant le sol.

\- Je ne veux plus devenir un héros, je veux qu'on m'enlève cet alter.

Elle ne pleura même pas, elle n'en avait sûrement plus la force. Elle regarda simplement sa mère et monta dans sa chambre.

Les années passèrent sans qu'elle fut consolable. Elle rentra au collège et s'y fit harceler et tabasser par les élèves qui avaient auparavant assisté au désastre. Elle ne s'est jamais défendue.

Elle passait maintenant à côté des affiches de Yuei et de héros, elle regardait All Might à la télé, elle écoutait les prouesses de ces stars, elle les voyaient sauver des vies. Peut être qu'elle aurait rencontré All Might, mais si ça avait été le cas, c'est sûrement contre elle qu'il aurait dû se battre. Elle ne sauvait pas elle, elle mettait en danger.

Ses parents ne pouvaient plus le supporter et lors de sa dernière année de collège, avant son choix d'orientation, Yōko ne s'attendait pas à les voir là.

Eraser Head et Present Mic, assis dans son salon.

Elle rougi puis salua rapidement paniquée ne sachant trop quoi dire après tout.

 **POV - Naezono**

\- Es-tu Yōko Naezono ? Demanda Erased Head.

\- Oui c'est moi.

Est-ce qu'il compte me parler de l'accident ?

\- Ta mère m'a dit d'être direct avec toi, je veux que tu rejoignes Yuei.

Je rate une respiration. Yuei.

C'était mon rêve. C'était tout ce à quoi j'aspirais. Mais maintenant, c'est hors de question.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce que vous a dit ma mère mais je ne compte pas devenir un héros, je dis en souriant poliment pour cacher ma tristesse.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé à tes 4ans, c'est du passé maintenant. C'était un accident, continue Present Mic.

Je surpasse le malaise causé par l'admiration de deux très grands héros et reste ferme.

\- Je ne veux plus utiliser mon alter.

\- Ton alter est une chance, Yuei t'apprendra à l'utiliser.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé... Ce n'était même pas moi, même pas mon propre alter. Je refuse de devenir héros si d'un moment à l'autre je risque la vie de ceux que je suis censée sauver.

\- C'était ton rêve.

\- Oui c'était, je trouverai autre chose pour me rendre heureuse. Vous faites un travail extraordinaire déjà vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je souris amère.

\- Naezono, réfléchit y. Cet alter c'est une chance inouïe. Tu ne pourras pas le renier indéfiniment, il fait partie de toi autant que tes bras, tes yeux ou ta bouche. À Yuei nous formons des héros, pas des copies. Si tu crois un peu en nous, tu deviendras un héros toi aussi.

Je veux croire à ces belles paroles.

 _Flashback_

\- AAAAAH !!!!

\- Yōko tu me fais un peu peur...

\- Vilain ! Tu vas devenir un vilain !

 _Fin du flashback_

Mais je ne peux pas me voiler la face.

Je relève la tête avec un sourire triste qu'Eraser Head comprend très bien. Il tapote doucement l'épaule de son collège et se dirige vers la porte.

Avant de partir il dit tout de même :

\- Tu deviendras une héroïne si tu nous fais confiance, j'en fais la promesse.


	2. Un Coca seulement

**POV - Narration**

Un soir de vacances, les héros de la classe 1-A avaient épuisés tous les jeux de société possibles, inventés et testés tous les moyens de distraction à leur porté dans l'internat de Yuei.

La menace des super-vilains pesait toujours sur l'école et pourtant ça devait bien faire deux mois qu'ils n'en avaient plus entendu parler. Ochako, Asui et Mina tentaient de maquiller Hagakure sous les rires étouffés de Kaminari. Midoriya discutait avec Iida et Todoroki. Bakugou s'obstinait à réussir le dernier niveau de Mario en coopération avec Kirishima et Sero (qui d'ailleurs n'étaient pas loin de perdre leur ouïe a force de se faire crier dessus) et le reste discutait ennuyés sur le divan de la salle commune. Mina finit par se lancer :

\- Et si on allait dans un café ?

\- Interdiction formelle de sortir de cet internat, rétorqua le délégué.

\- Mais Iida, c'est seulement ce soir ! Aucune chance que des vilains aient prévus notre sortie ! Elle continua.

\- Ça fait deux mois qu'ils n'ont rien tentés, ajouta Sero.

\- Vous voulez risquer votre vie pour un café ?

\- On a fait le tour de l'internat, on connaît chaque pièce par cœur, soupira Ochako.

\- Mais que dirait Aizawa-sensei ? S'inquiéta Yaozoru.

\- Il n'a pas à le savoir ! Sourit Kaminari.

\- Deku-kun, tu n'as pas envie de sortir un peu ? Lui demanda zéro gravité.

Midoriya regarda Iida. Évidemment qu'il voulait sortir, il se sentait a l'étroit dans l'enceinte de Yuei, comme tout le monde mais est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ?

\- Si on ne reste pas longtemps ça ne devrait pas causer trop de problème ribbit, s'invita Asui.

Bakugou perdit une nouvelle fois au niveau qu'il recommençait depuis une bonne demie-heure et envoya valser la manette.

\- CRÈVE !

\- Bakugou ? L'appela Ochako.

\- QUOI ENCORE ?!

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir dans un bar ce soir ?

\- Sûrement pas avec une bande d/

\- Évidemment qu'il veut bien ! Rétorqua Kirishima en lui coupant la parole.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Iida.

Il soupira devant les yeux de biches de Mina et Ochako et finit par céder.

\- Nous sommes de retour à minuit pile.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et de nouveau enthousiastes partirent s'habiller pour sortir.

Bakugou n'avait aucune envie de passer son temps libre collé au train du groupe, seulement il devait avouer qu'il avait lui aussi envie de prendre l'air et qu'avec cette foutue mise en garde villain il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion depuis longtemps, alors il se laissa porter par la débordante joie de Kirishima et enfila un jean et un débardeur noir.

*

\- Naezono ? Une fois que tu auras sorti le stock, viens au bar d'accord ? Demanda le patron du Mendo.

\- Bien sûr ! Elle sourit poliment depuis la remise les bras chargés de cartons étiquetés "fragile".

Yōko Naezono avait bien grandit depuis le terrible accident de ses 3ans. Elle portait toujours ce collier et n'avait plus utilisé son alter depuis, enfin c'est ce qu'elle faisait croire. Il lui arrivait de temps à autre de faire jaillir un rai de lumière de sa main par mélancolie ou de se téléporter quand il s'agissait de faire les courses. Du haut de ses 16ans, elle qui pourtant n'y aurait plus accès, était fan de monde des héros. Elle suivait les évènements de Yuei avec intérêt, depuis le Championnat Sportif aux attaques de l'Alliance des super-vilains. Elle s'arrêtait souvent devant les affiches qu'ils exposaient dans la rue, à la fois admirative et terriblement triste. Mais elle savait que se plaindre sans arrêt ne l'aiderait jamais, et surtout qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre à blâmer qu'elle.

Sa mère l'aida du mieux qu'elle pu et s'arrangea avec un ami à elle pour que Yōko puisse travailler, histoire de l'occuper pendant que tous les amis qu'elle ne s'était pas fait s'amusait entre eux. Le Mendo, c'était la deuxième maison de Yōko, c'était un bar assez branché qui recevait un peu de monde. L'ambiance y été très festive, très chaleureuse, à l'image de son propriétaire, Jôichirou Watanabe, qu'elle aimait appeler Jô.

C'est ici, dans le mouvement, les discussions avec les clients et les cocktails colorés que Yōko trouvait son bonheur et sa joie qui la rendait si lumineuse et attachante. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, le regard noisette pétillant et parfois doté de ce grain de malice qui la rendait drôle et imprévisible. Elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux bruns et son corps s'était taillé en celui d'une jeune femme. Elle semblait être heureuse, mais lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur le logo de Yuei, quelque chose de lourd lui serrait le coeur.

\- Je suis là, prête pour le service ! Elle se positionna au bar droite comme une militaire ce qui fit décocher un sourire au gérant.

\- Yōko le rythme ne t'épuise pas ? Ce sont les vacances non ? Tu sais que je peux te donner des congés, Jô s'inquiéta pour elle.

\- Si je crois que je vais m'effondrer ! Peut-être qu'une augmentation...

\- Si tu as la force de dire des conneries c'est que ça doit aller, il lui tourna le dos pour aller essuyer la vaisselle.

Elle sourit et se planta devant une habituée du bar pour lui servir énième Cosmopolitain. La soirée commençait doucement et la porte s'ouvrit sur de nouveaux clients.

Yōko trop occupée à nettoyer le bar ne prêta même pas attention aux nouveaux arrivants et laissa la serveuse les installer. Futaba lui ramena les différentes commandes, ils étaient nombreux. Yōko prépara les douze verres et le banana split pour le renvoyer à leur table et continua son rangement.

\- Oy, un coca seulement, demanda une voix un peu las de derrière le bar.

\- Tout de suite, Naezono attrapa un verre et le remplit de glaçon puis de coca à la fontaine pour ensuite y verser une lamelle de citron et le tendre au garçon aux cheveux blonds et en piques.

Elle mit du temps à réagir mais quand il leva la tête, les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées elle comprit tout de suite et ne pût s'empêcher de dire :

\- Katsuki...Bakugou...WAAAAAA !!!!!

\- Hein ?! Il y a un problème ?!!!

\- Tu es le type qui fait tout exploser !!! On a dû te contenir au Championnat !

Bakugou tiqua et contracta sa main.

\- Répète ?!!! Il serra les dents de rage.

Naezono aperçue le regard interloqué au loin de Jô et comprit qu'elle se ferait sévèrement remonter si elle ne calmait pas le jeu.

\- Waaa ne le prend pas mal ! J'étais juste surprise de voir un héros de Yuei dans le bar ! Elle secoua énergiquement les mains comme pour dissiper sa rage.

Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à crier elle lui couvrit la bouche et posa son index sur ses lèvres. Bakugou surprit rougit de gêne et de rage.

\- Shhh, je vais avoir des ennuis si tu t'emportes !

Il la regarda prêt à la rembarrer, mais devant son regard suppliant il se contenta d'un "pff !" et d'un revers de la tête. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un gentil "merci".

\- Donc vous pouvez enfin sortir ? Demanda t-elle réellement intéressée.

Il ne répondit pas, il n'était pas d'humeur à taper la discut' avec la première fangirl du coin. Il avait déjà réussi à s'éloigner de la table de ce nerd de Deku pour être tranquille, pas besoin de mademoiselle Groupie pour lui gâcher sa seule soirée dehors.

\- Tellement froid... Moi c'est Yōko Naezono ! Revenez plus souvent ici si vous en avez l'occasion c'est impressionnant de vous rencontrer en vrai ! Elle ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

\- Yōko ! Est-ce que tu peux aider Futaba pour le service ? Lui demanda Jô.

\- J'arrive ! Un plaisir d'avoir discuté avec toi Katsuki, elle dit avec un ton sarcastique avant de passer côté salle.

Il faillit recracher son coca quand il entendit son prénom, et alors qu'il voulait l'engueuler elle était déjà partie. Incroyable... Beaucoup trop familière pour une fille qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. Mais il devait l'avouer, elle avait l'air de travailler dur. Il la regardait aller et venir entre les tables, porter les plateaux et copiant les commandes et elle avait l'air d'avoir son âge. Puis Bakugou se rendit compte qu'il la suivait du regard depuis tout à l'heure et se reconcentra sur son verre.

 **POV - Bakugou**

C'est juste une putain de groupie qui se croit tout permit pas de quoi en faire un plat !

\- Ahahah !

J'entends des rires au loin, est-ce que...?

Je vois ce satané Deku rire avec Naezono, finalement elle a trouvé un héros à qui parler. Elle doit juste vouloir faire l'intéressante. C'est toujours comme ça avec les sans Alter. Ils sont trop aveuglés par la renommé des héros qu'ils se foutent de nous connaître. Putain elle a réussi à gâcher ma seule soirée tranquille.

\- Hey mister Explodo-kill, elle sourit mesquinement.

Tch ! Elle me cherche ou quoi ?!

\- Un autre coca ? Tu bois un verre vide depuis 5min.

Un verre vide ?... PUTAIN !

\- Bien-sûr que je veux un autre verre ! Service de merde !

\- Ahahah, t'es vraiment comme à la télé, elle se marre en remplissant mon verre.

Allez savoir pourquoi mais je me retiens de crier encore une fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait, la première fois que tu sauves une vie ? Elle me demande les avants-bras sur la table.

Son regard est devenu un peu plus triste... Mais putain je m'en fous ! Qu'est-ce que je dis merde !

\- Rien du tout.

\- Menteur ! Je suis sûre que tu étais super f/ BAAAAAAM !!!!!

Hein ?

 **POV - Narration**

La porte du bar brûla sous une déferlante de flammes bleues. Un homme aux cheveux noirs e au sourire malsain entra dans la salle, il avait la peau recousue à divers endroits du corps et les mains dans les poches il annonça :

\- Héros de Yuei, vous prenez du bon temps sans nous ?

Bakugou reconnut immédiatement Dabi de l'Alliance des Super-vilains et tous les autres qui suivirent. Toga Himiko, Kurogiri et évidemment Tomura Shigaraki. Son sang se mit instantanément à bouillir. Quel cran ils avaient de revenir après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, et en présence de la moitié de la classe 1-A de Yuei.

Il serra les poings et scotcha un sourire dément sur son visage, cette fois il n'allait rater aucune de leur tronche d'abrutis il le savait.

\- Les clients ! Cria Midoriya à l'attention des héros. Personne ne doit être blessé.

\- Suivez moi ! Leur ordonna Yaozoru déjà affairée a créer des boucliers.

Les clients du bar se précipitèrent derrière elle, couverts par Kirishima et Todoroki comme barrière.

Bakugou voulu jeter un œil à Naezono de l'autre côté du comptoir, mais alors qu'il tenta de se retourner, il aperçut furtivement Toga se précipiter sur lui.

\- Katsuki ! S'agita la serveuse.

Elle attrapa son débardeur noir pour le tirer en arrière, évitant ainsi in extremis un coup de couteau.

Bakugou en profita pour balancer une explosion pour l'écarter au plus de lui. Ceci fait il se posta devant Naezono de façon à la couvrir.

\- Ahah... Tu joues les princes charmants ? Ria Toga. Enfin de toute façon on est pas venu pour toi cette fois... Mais pour mon merveilleux Izuku !

Les clients avaient eu le temps de sortir, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre pour les élèves de Yuei qui étaient libres d'utiliser leur alter à présent.

Ochako toucha le plus d'objets possible à sa disposition et Deku les balança sur l'Alliance dans l'affilée.

Personne ne comptait se battre ici, mais juste gagner du temps pour éloigner les civils.

Bakugou ne pouvait pas faire exploser le bâtiment où ils se retrouveraient tous sous les décombres.

Dabi soupira.

\- Vous n'êtes jamais coopératif...

Il leva la main et une bourrasque de flamme inonda le bâtiment, Todoroki eu tout juste le temps de gelée un mur de glace pour les protéger. Toga se fraya un chemin pour atteindre Midoriya et sortit fièrement son couteau mais la lame n'atteignit que la jambe durcit de Kirishima qui s'était interposé.

Dabi aveuglait la salle par la profusion de son feu, ce qui ouvra la voie a Kurogiri pour tenter de piéger les héros dans ses portails.

Seulement Bakugou n'était pas décidé à ne rien faire et visa le pilier métallique qui structurait son corps.

Asui l'enroula avec sa langue pour le défaire de sa position délicate quand la main de Tomura s'approcha dangereusement de son crâne brûlé.

Il était temps de fuir, le bar limitait tous leurs mouvements étant à présent en pleine ville. Iida partit a regret prévenir les professeurs de Yuei à vitesse maximale pendant que les autres réfléchissaient à une échappatoire.

Le seul détail que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié, c'est qu'il restait en réalité deux civils dans ce bar, derrière le comptoir et maintenant que Bakugou ne cachait plus la voie, les villains tenaient enfin leur réel but. Tuer des civils, et causer un scandale dans les médias.

\- Et ça se dit héros, souri Dabi.

Il réorienta sa main vers Jôichirou et la vitesse de déflagration de ses mains n'était parable par aucun des héros, trop loin de la cible.

Jôichirou se couvrit le visage déformé par l'appréhension et alors que les flammes allaient l'atteindre, elles rebondirent sur un dôme protecteur.

Un dôme d'énergie, jaune, avec en son centre, Yōko Naezono protégeant Jô.

\- La groupie..? S'interrogea Bakugou.

\- Tch ! Dabi serra les dents.

Il intensifia la puissance de ses flammes et lorsque Naezono releva la tête elle transperça Dabi de ses yeux devenus jaunes et souri :

\- Tu peux y aller je ne lâcherai pas.

Kurogiri s'était déjà éclipsé pour battre en retraite quand Bakugou et Midoriya foncèrent sur Dabi pour tenter de le neutraliser. Celui-ci ne tenta pas de riposte et choisi de prendre la fuite dans le vortex créé tout en jetant un œil a la fille qui l'avait ridiculisé. Puis le portail se ferma sur un cri de rage du blond.

Naezono interrompit son dôme et s'inquiéta de l'état de Jô.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Pas traumatisé ? En état de choc ?

\- Hey, Yōko, il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Good job !

\- Pft ! Ahah merci, elle ria face a un Jôichirou les pouces en l'air et un sourire bêta sur le visage.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de sauver une vie ? S'imposa la voix vibrante de l'explodo-king.

Elle se tourna vers lui étonnée puis elle lui souri sincèrement :

\- Rien du tout !

Bakugou commença a sourire puis il se ravisa aussitôt en se rendant compte qu'il serait en réalité ridicule.

\- Incroyable ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais un alter ! S'émerveilla Midoryia.

\- Tch ! Pesta Bakugou qui enfouit ses mains dans ses poches avant de s'accouder au comptoir.

Il était frustré pour une raison qu'il ignorait, mais il l'aurait bien buté ce maudit Deku.

\- Tu es un héros toi aussi ?! Demanda Ochako complètement survoltée.

\- Hm... Non pas vraiment.

\- Je suis là ! Hurla Iida de retour en trombes et toujours dans la folie du combat.

Aizawa et Present Mic l'avaient suivi et lorsque qu'ils croisèrent le regard de Naezono quelque chose se figea.

Dans le désordre causé par un afflux de joie et d'apaisement, Bakugou intercepta ce regard lourd de sens.

Ces trois là se connaissaient déjà.


	3. L'inscription

Aizawa-sensei, Present Mic, Yōko Naezono. Aucun des trois ne s'attendaient à se revoir. Pour différentes raisons, mais la surprise qui se lisait dans leur yeux était la même, elle hurlait le : WTF ?!

Yōko n'avait pas quitté ces deux héros en très bons termes, en jouant la gamine entêtée, elle s'était montrée plus froide qu'elle ne le voulait et avait regretté cet excès de zèle dès leur départ. Elle avait presque succombé à l'offre de gagner sa place à Yuei, mais elle s'était résignée. Et puis elle était trop fière pour les rattraper...

Le temps ne pouvait pas rester figé indéfiniment, Present Mic se remua malgré la stupeur et se chargea d'escorter les enfants en lieu sûr tandis qu'Eraser Head décida de s'approcher de Yōko.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, on dirait que tu as trouvé ta voie, il observe.

\- Et vous la vôtre, vous formez de grands héros, même celui là, elle souria taquine à Bakugou.

\- Hun ?! Il grinça des dents.

\- Tu pourrais toujours faire partie d'eux.

\- Je suis plus utile à nettoyer le bar plutôt que les victimes que je ferais...

Bakugou enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et écouta la discussion quand Jô vint lui tenir compagnie.

\- Elle t'aime bien, il lâcha.

\- Huh ! Bakugou sursauta. Ne me surprend pas le vieux !

\- Qui est-ce que tu traites de vieux ?!

\- Quoi ?! Vous me cherchez ?!

Jôichirou attrapa le col de Bakugou et le ramena vers lui, une aura malfaisante pourpre et imposante avait remplacé son visage et il fit taire Bakugou en un regard.

Il reposa le garçon, soupira puis regarda à nouveau Naezono qui discutait toujours avec Aizawa.

\- Son rêve, c'était d'être un héros elle aussi...

\- Qu'elle le fasse.

\- Si seulement c'était si simple. Elle ne peut plus.

\- Hm ?

\- Même si elle le voulait c'est impossible, elle tétanise lorsqu'il s'agit d'utiliser son alter.

\- Pourtant elle vous a bien sauvé vous.

\- Quand ça concerne ses altes secondaires tour va bien, il souffla d'un ton maussade. Mais elle ne voudra plus jamais utiliser son don, pas tant qu'elle sera persuader qu'il tuera à foison.

\- Ses alters ? S'étonna Bakugou.

\- Tu lui demanderas une démonstration ! Sourit Jôichirou avant de s'en aller.

Il passa la porte mais s'arrêta quelques secondes pour prévenir Bakugou :

\- Au fait, elle est difficile en terme de garçon ! Il rit.

\- Crève !

\- Fufufu...

Bakugou grinçait des dents et serrait les poings.

\- Oy, Ground zero ? L'interrompit Yōko.

\- Quoi ?!

Elle pointa Aizawa-sensei du doigt, plus remonté que jamais, les cheveux volant au dessus d'une aura sombre et ses bandages flottant autour de sa tête.

\- Je crois qu'il t'appelle, souria narquoisement Naezono. Revient quand tu veux ! Si seulement tu peux sortir hihi...

\- Sûrement pas dans ce bar pourri.

\- Pourri ?

\- Si tu veux devenir un héros alors fait le.

\- Ce changement de sujet tellement rapide.

\- Je pense juste... Il la dépasse pour rejoindre son professeur. Que ça serait du gâchis.

Yōko se tourne vers Bakugou pour ne voir que son dos se faire agripper par son prof et traîner dehors.

Elle était surprise. Très surprise par cette soudaine gentillesse, mais aussi...

Un peu flattée ?

 **P.O.V - Naezono**

J'y vais !.. N-Non ! Non non non non non, après tout je risquerai trop et puis j'ai pris trop de retard, je ne peux pas rattraper une demie année d'apprentissage !

Maiiiis après tout je mémorise vite !

Non ! Ça serait comme prendre la place d'autres héros peut être plus méritants !

MAIS Eraser Head me l'a siii gentiment proposé ! Deux fois en plus ! Ça serait impoli de refuser !

Convaincue je m'avance vers la grande porte de Yuei que je m'apprête à pousser et...

NON ! N.O.N ! Si jamais ça recommence comme la dernière fois je pourrais peut être tuer quelqu'un !

Oui, oui après tout on en revient toujours là...

Je reste plantée devant la grande porte, sans avoir ni le courage de rentrer ni de partir... Ahhhh.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est la groupie ! Crie une voix enjouée.

Hun ? La "groupie" ?

Je me retourne en pensant voir Katsuki mais non c'était bien une voix féminine que j'avais entendu.

C'est Mina qui s'approche de moi en faisant des grands gestes de bras au côté d'Ochako et de Tsuyu.

\- Oh, Salut ! Je leur fait un grand sourire.

\- Tu viens nous rendre visite ? Sourit Ochako

\- Je pense plutôt qu'elle vient pour une inscription kero, remarque Tsuyu en jetant un coup d'oeil à la valise que je porte.

\- Euh ! N-Non non ! Héhé je passais par là ahah, je rectifie embarrassée. Mais finalement je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, vous devez avoir pleins de choses a faire ! Je repasserai !

Je tente de m'éclipser mais c'était sans compter la ténacité des filles de cette école.

\- Pas du tout ! On est toujours en vacance ! Punis mais en vacances ! Rit Mina. Vient ! On va te faire visiter !

\- Après tout tu es aussi une héroïne !

\- Ahah... Oui... Je souris prise au piège.

\- Tu vas venir, se rapproche très près de moi Ochako. N'est-ce pas ?

Hun hun ! Je hoche frénétiquement la tête effrayée.

\- Super ! Entrons !

Super !

Non pas super ! Pas super du tout même ! Si Aizawa ou Present Mic me voient je suis foutue ! Nul part où m'en aller !

Les portes s'ouvrent, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?!?!

Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens en espérant trouver un moyen de m'en sortir et quand je retourne la tête vers la porte je tombe nez à nez avec un professeur.

AAAAAH ERASER HEAD.

\- Aizawa-sensei ! On a trouvé Naezono-san devant les portes ! On lui fait visiter, s'écrit Mina.

\- Devant les portes, il pose le regard sur moi.

\- Héhé... Quelle coïncidence hein ? Je balbutie maladroitement.

\- Tu as décidé de rejoindre la classe 1-A finalement ?

\- Hé ? S'étonne Ochako.

\- Hm ? La suit Mina.

\- Kero ? Puis Tsuyu.

Je souris vraiment mal a l'aise.

\- J'hésite encore..?

\- HÉÉÉÉ ?!?! S'écrient les filles de surprise.

*

\- Es-tu bien consciente de ce que cette décision implique ? Me demande Eraser Head les mains dans les poches.

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais aussi que suite à la mesure contre les villains tu devras habiter à Yuei ?

\- Oui.

\- Tes parents t'ont donné leur accord ?

\- À vrai dire... Ils m'ont poussé à venir ici aujourd'hui.

Je regarde ma valise embarrassée, je ne sais même pas si j'ai le droit de me présenter ici.

Dans le bureau d'Aizawa, tout me semble tout de suite plus officiel. Si je signe ici, je m'engage à devenir un héros. C'est mon rêve et ma plus grande appréhension, j'ai craché sur cette offre pendant si longtemps...

Pourtant à ce moment là, tout ce que je ressens c'est de l'excitation et de la hâte. Peut être que je peux changer tout ça...

\- Yōko, je ne peux pas t'inscrire à Yuei, m'annonce Aizawa.

Coup de marteau.

\- Pardon ? Je redemande.

\- Je ne peux pas t'inscrire si cette décision n'est pas la tienne, tant que tu n'auras pas décidé de t'aproprier ton alter et de devenir toi même le héros que tu souhaites être. Tu n'auras pas ta place ici.

\- Je... Je peux devenir un héros en renonçant au soleil ! Je me défend.

Il soupire et se lève.

\- Laisse moi te montrer quelque chose.

Il ouvre la porte et m'invite a le suivre. On passe les grands couloirs de Yuei pour arriver devant une photo du festival sportif.

\- Tu as suivi cet événement ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Il pointe Todoroki du doigt.

\- Ce garçon ne voulait pas de la moitié de son alter, il était convaincu de ne jamais l'utiliser. Il était renfermé et en colère, jusqu'à ce qu'il libère son côté gauche.

\- Mais son alter n'a jamais blessé personne d'Innocent...

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs. On ne te demande pas de savoir le maîtriser sur les bout des doigts le premier jour Yōko. Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est montrer que tu es capable de te battre, et de prouver ta valeur.

Je regarde la photo.

\- Bakugou n'a essuyé que des critiques du public, qu'il était colérique, indigne d'être un héros. Depuis il a mûrit, il a travaillé sur lui même et il lui reste encore des choses à apprendre.

Je regarde mes mains. Finalement, peut être que c'est réalisable... Si je ne suis pas toute seule... Peut être que c'est envisageable.

\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais rattraper les autres ? Je demande motivée.

\- Tu auras des séances d'entraînement de 8h a 22h avec 2h de pause. Il va sans dire que tu n'auras pas de vacances.

Ah... J'aurais du m'en douter...

Mais si c'est ce qu'il me faut...

\- On commence quand ! Je souris boostée.

Le professeur me sourit enfin et annonce sec.

\- Demain à 8h tu dois être dans la cour avec tes vêtements de sport, tu trouveras tout dans ta chambre au dortoir.

\- Vous l'avez préparé ? Vous saviez que je viendrai ? Je demande surprise.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires...

Je ris.

\- Vous savez Aizawa-sensei, vous êtes un bon professeur !

Il se crispe de surprise, réaction qui m'arrache un autre rire et je cours dans la direction opposé vers mon dortoir.

Regardez moi ! Maman Papa ! Je deviendrai le héros dont je rêve !

 **P.O.V Narration**

8h : Course

10h : Combat

12h : Repas

13h : Leçon

17h : Musculation

18h : Entraînement de l'alter

20h : Repas

21h : Course

Naezono suivait ce programme à la lettre jour après jour.

Elle voyait très rarement les autres héros qui passaient quand même régulièrement à ses pauses ou à sa chambre le soir pour lui demander de ses nouvelles.

Ils ont très vite arrêté quand Naezono passaient ses pauses la tête dans les bouquins parce qu'elle était en retatd sur la leçon d'hier ou quand elle s'écroulait littéralement par terre à 22h pile une fois dans sa chambre.

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était la soutenir de loin. Ils feraient connaissance après.

Cela faisait une semaine que Yōko avait commencé son entraînement, si elle était très vite en nage et essoufflée les premiers jours, les remontrances et les punitions d'Aizawa l'avaient effrayée assez pour qu'elle finisse par prendre le rythme les jours d'après.

Bakugou la regardait courir depuis la salle commune.

Comment était elle arrivée là ?

\- Elle se donne hein ? Souria Kirishima.

\- Hm, ça ne sert à rien, elle part de trop loin.

\- T'es dur ! Je trouve ça admirable ! Surtout après ce qu'il lui ait arrivé !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça t'intéresse ? S'immisça Kaminari. Une fille intéresse Bakugou ?

\- Tss ! Surement pas ! Une de plus ou de moins, je reste toujours au dessus, il partit en fulminant des mots incompréhensibles.

Les deux amis se regardèrent en haussant les épaules.

Yōko n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il était tard et elle commençait à tomber de fatigue, mais elle avait prit du retatd sur ton temps de course avec la leçon qu'elle avait eu du mal à retenir aujourd'hui. Elle devait finir avant d'aller dormir... Mais elle était à bout de force, si bien qu'elle se laissa tomber au sol.

\- C'est ça ton entraînement ? Se moqua une voix familière.

Yōko leva la tête et vit Bakugou accroupit et penché au dessus d'elle.

\- Tu aurais pu me rattraper, elle lâcha fébrile.

\- Je suis pas ton garde du corps.

\- Tu peux me ramener une couverture et un coussin ? Tu serais adorable.

\- Sûrement pas non, il se leva brusquement laissant la brune affalée sur l'herbe.

\- Quel gentleman...

Yōko tenta de se lever mais elle bascula sous le poids de son corps, ses bras ne suivaient plus.

\- Pff, tu parles d'une héroïne...

Soudain Yōko sentit son corps s'alléger et la gravité disparaître. Elle était morte de fatigue et impossible de garder l'esprit alerte. Elle s'endormit comme ça bercer par le bruit des pas de quelqu'un.

Elle se réveilla cependant dans son lit le lendemain matin et paniqua à la vue horrifique que lui affichait son horloge : il était 11h !!!

Elle enfila en vitesse l'uniforme de sport de Yuei et accourut dans la cour mais ne trouva personne.

Peut être qu'Aizawa n'avait pas remarqué son retard !

Qui voulait elle tromper, il avait eu 3h pour remarquer son absence...

Elle se prépara mentalement à subir une torture des plus atroces quand Midoriya la croisa... En train de prier les dieux de la laisser en vie ?

\- Euh... Naezono tout va bien ? Il demanda inquiet.

\- Pas pour très longtemps ! Aizawa-sensei va me trucider !

\- Mais ce n'est pas ton jour de repos aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh... Elle se leva. Quel jour on est ?

\- Dimanche.

\- Oh, je vois.

Yōko retira la terre sur ses genoux et réalisa qu'effectivement elle pouvait se la couler douce aujourd'hui.

\- Héhé, tu veux nous rejoindre dans la salle commune ? Tout le monde veut te connaître !

C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait eu le temps de discuter qu'avec Midoriya Bakugou et Mina pour l'instant, en supposant que les discussions qu'elle avait eu avec Katsuki étaient bien des discussions. Pour le reste elle n'était qu'une serveuse d'un bar qui s'était soudain incrustée dans leur école, il était peut être temps de faire connaissance.

\- Ok je te suis ! Elle souria.

Midoryia lui rendit son sourire et elle lui emboita le pas.


	4. Action ou Vérité ?

**P.O.V Narration**

\- Tu dois être épuisée, rattraper tous les cours en si peu de temps ça doit te demander beaucoup, affirme Midoriya avec un sourire compatissant. Il était temps que tu te poses !

\- C'est la moindre des choses si je veux pouvoir me battre avec vous ! Et puis, je ris. C'est assez drôle !

\- Drôle ?

\- Les alters, les cours et tout le reste. Ça me manquait un peu.

Ce que Yōko omettait de préciser, c'est qu'elle était surtout surexcitée à l'idée de connaître tout le monde... Du genre, assez surexcitée pour avoir préparer une phrase d'accroche pour chacun des élèves. Les vannes étaient foireuses il valait mieux ne pas en arriver là...

\- Hé le nerd ! Bouge de là.

\- Kacchan ! Tu viens avec nous dans la salle commune ! On va présenter Yōko au reste de la classe !

\- Pff, comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

Yōko étouffa un rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?! S'énerva Bakugou.

\- Rabat-joie.

\- Répète, dit-il en se rapprochant de la fille.

\- Sourd et Rabat-joie, ria Naezono pas du tout impressionnée.

Bakugou crispa sa main droite et fit exploser quelques flammes.

\- Tu veux que je te rende sourde la groupie ?

"Groupie ?" Pensa Midoriya surpris et pensif face à la scène à laquelle il assistait.

\- Naezono, sourit largement Yōko. Aller vient avec nous !

Elle agrippa la main de Katsuki pour le traîner jusqu'à la salle commune devant les yeux ébahis de Midoriya.

Kaminari les mains derrière la tête passa par là et croisa Deku figé les yeux grands ouverts et la mâchoire crispée.

\- Euh Midoriya est-ce que ça va ?

Trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit il se contenta de pointer Kacchan et Naezono du doigt, lorsque Kaminari capta ce contact physique entre les deux héros.

\- Baku...gou ? Il ne put que prononcer.

Soudain Bakugou envoya valser Naezono avec une explosion et ils se crièrent mutuellement dessus, laissant les deux spectateurs stoic et blasés :

\- Finalement tout va bien... Souffla Deku.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, Yōko était l'attraction numéro un.

D'où venait elle ? Pourquoi n'était elle pas devenu un héros ? Pourquoi arrivait elle en cours d'année ? Où allait elle à l'école ? Comment était le travail de serveuse ?

Elle répondait le plus sincèrement à tout, la tête lui tournant un peu à force de discussion.

Juste après manger, Mina traîna toutes les filles dans la chambre de Naezono, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de décorer sa chambre et les cartons commençait à faire tâche. Alors elles avaient passé leur temps à installer les lumières, les coussins, les bouquins et elles finirent par coller toutes ses photos à son mur, la plupart prises par son père.

\- Incroyable, est-ce que ton père serait photographe ? Demanda Yaomomo.

\- Non pas vraiment, c'est sa passion, il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu une fois en weekend sans son appareil dans les mains, répondit Naezono. Un artiste.

\- Il était doué... S'extasia Jirou. Et tu es tellement jolie dessus.

-Merci, est-ce que tu me feras écouter de ta musique plus tard ? Demanda Yoko avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

Jirou recula prise de court et s'enroula une prise jack qui lui tombait des lobes autour de son index.

\- O-oui, peut-être...

\- Super ! On formera un groupe !

Les filles chantèrent des chansons pop du moment, aucune note n'était particulièrement juste mais l'ambiance n'était pas à la performance.

Enfin vint la soirée où après le repas tous décidèrent de se réunir en un cercle pour jouer à un jeu. Ça serait la soirée d'intégration de Yōko, en tout cas c'est comme ça que le présentait Kaminari.

 **P.O.V Bakugou.**

Pourquoi je me retrouve à cette putain de place ?!

Et puis qu'est-ce que je fous ici, c'est bon je l'ai déjà intégrée la gamine, j'aurais du l'envoyer voler plus loin tout à l'heure !

Je m'assois entre Kirishima et Iida en tailleur mais toute cette effervescence... Est-ce que ma présence était vraiment putain de nécessaire ?

Je croise le regard de Naezono qui en profite pour me tirer la langue. Hun ?! Elle vient de me tirer la langue ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous encore là ?

\- Je me casse, je dis en enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches.

\- Mais on à même pas encore commencé le jeu ! Couine Uraraka.

\- Rien à battre de vos conneries, faites ça sans moi j'ai mieux à foutre.

Je tente de me lever mais une force me colle au sol, Iida et Kirishima empoignent mon débardeur pour me faire rester.

\- Il va rester ! Il fait juste sa princesse ! S'excuse Kirishima.

\- Princesse ?!

\- C'est ton devoir de camarade d'accueillir une nouvelle élève ! Dit Iida en replaçant ses lunettes. Et surveille ton langage.

Tsk ! Le moindre de mes soucis.

\- S'il te plaît Katsuki, restons tous ensemble ? Demanda innocemment la groupie.

Elle me sourit. Encore... J'espère pour elle qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a l'air débile à force. C'est quoi son problème ? Elle n'arrête jamais ?

\- À moins que tu n'aies peur du jeu... Elle continue provocatrice.

Ah... C'était ça. Je regarde mes voisins qui me supplient du regard, partir foutrait une mauvaise ambiance et ça me retombera sur le dos plus tard... Ah quelle plaie, en plus hors de question de lui faire ce plaisir à elle. Tu veux jouer ? D'accord, on va jouer.

\- Commençons le jeu ! J'ai envie d'entendre Naezono ! S'enthousiaste Uraraka.

J'attends que ça...

\- Pourquoi pas un action ou vérité ? Demande Mina. Après tout ça nous permettrait de la connaître un peu mieux !

\- Ahah ! Vous savez j'ai pas une vie trépidante ! Rit Naezono.

\- Alors on te connaîtra à travers les actions, souffle Mineta avec un ton pervers.

Putain ce type... Il bave presque sur les seins de la groupie...

Kirishima semble emballé, le reste du groupe aussi, moi je m'en fiche, je veux juste un truc rapide histoire de pouvoir me barrer assez vite.

C'est le nerd qui commence par poser le dilemme à Naezono :

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Hm... Vérité !

\- Est-ce que tu as vraiment 8 alters différents ?

Une question pourrie comme on s'y attendait de la part de cet enfoiré de Deku.

Yoko répond à sa question. 8 alter différents... Même en ayant l'inconvénient du temps d'utilisation divisé par 2 c'est un pouvoir considérable... Pourquoi n'est-elle pas devenu héros plus tôt ? Elle aurait forcément réussi le test, pas besoin de passer ses journées dans les bouquins à s'endormir par terre. Sérieusement, on dirait un enfant...

Et ça continue comme ça pendant quelques temps, les autres posent des questions plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres.

Les actions consistent principalement à se ridiculiser devant la classe le pire c'est que tout le monde le fait, ça me dépasse. Cet abrutit de Kaminari est allé jusqu'à décharger tout son jus pour revenir avec son "Whee Whee" mode. Ça a fait rire tout le monde. Comme quoi il leur en faut pas beaucoup.

\- Bakugou ! Action ou vérité ? Me demande Sero beaucoup trop enjoué pour ne pas être suspicieux.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à la groupie, elle parle avec Kaminari et Jirou.

Tsk ! Même pas foutue de rester concentrée.

\- Action.

Soudain l'ambiance s'assombrit, comme si tout le monde attendait ça avec impatience...

\- Tu dois faire deux compliments à la fille de ton choix.

Ugh. Je rate une respiration.Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que ce putain de scotch vient de me sortir ?!

\- À quel moment c'est une action ça ?!

\- Tu ne peux pas refuser, il hausse les épaules.

Je vais l'exploser cet enfoiré !

"Pft !" J'entends à l'autre bout du groupe.

Je croise le regard provocateur de la groupie et elle mime avec sa bouche : "Poule...Mou...illée"

Ferme la ! Si tu penses que je vais m'arrêter là tu te trompes. Je prends la première fille que je puisse trouver et me plante devant Yaoyorozu.

\- T'es intelligente et plutôt mignonne, je lâche. Est-ce que ça convient ?!

Les cris des élèves de la classe me confortent dans ma victoire et je lance ce regard provocateur à Naezono : "Tente de faire mieux !"

 **P.O.V Narration**

Naezono se prenait maintenant bien plus au jeu, et elle était maintenant incapable de reculer, ça signifierait perdre contre Bakugou et ça c'était inconcevable.

Ils continuèrent à faire le tour du cercle quand ils revinrent à Yōko.

Cette fois ci, elle choisit action espérant pouvoir rendre la pareille a son collège explosif.

\- Tu dois t'assoir sur les genoux d'un des garçons, la mit à l'épreuve Mina.

Le jeu était puéril, et ils en avaient tous conscience. Les questions étaient orientées et les actions de plus en plus intrusives mais ils étaient tous rentrés dans l'ambiance et ils n'étaient plus très lucides quant à l'intelligence de leur défi.

Naezono seulement étant encore toute nouvelle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller s'asseoir sur n'importe qui.

Elle avait éliminé Mineta bien trop pervers, Kaminari qui était l'ombre de lui-même et Todoroki qui l'intimidait un peu. Bakugou c'était hors de question leur rivalité l'en empêchait, et elle se voyait mal aller voir quelqu'un avec qui elle n'avait pas un peu discuté avant. Ne restait alors que Midoriya.

Elle se leva et s'avança vers les genoux de Midoryia qui rougit et bégaya lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle l'avait choisit lui.

Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Deku et lui chuchota des excuses, le faisant rougir encore plus.

De l'autre côté du cercle, Nakugou se sentait agacé, mais puisque ça concernait ce maudit Deku, c'était tout à fait normal.

Le jeu continua, de plus en plus limite, Momo dû tenir la main de Todoroki, Hagakure faire un bisous sur la joue de Kirishima, tout tourna très vite et cette ambiance de jeu amusait beaucoup Yōko qui retrouvait les soirées entre ados qu'elle avait si longtemps refusées.

Le tour revint à Bakugou.

\- Action ou vérité ? Demanda Mineta.

\- Action.

Il ne se risquait pas à devoir raconter quelque chose de gênant, il savait qu'il risquait gros étant donné l'esprit tordu des gens autour de lui. Seule chose qu'il avait oublié, c'est que Mineta était fourbe et forcément atteint mentalement pour être aussi pervers, alors dire action ne le mettait pas du tout hors de danger, loin de là...

\- Tu dois embrasser Naezono, Il trancha avec une lueur de malice dans le regard. Comme dans les Shojo.

Toute l'effervescence de la partie et l'enthousiasme des jeux s'étaient tus.

Ni Bakugou ni Naezono n'arrivait à réagir.

Katsuki fut le premier à sentir ses joues chauffer un peu mais il détourna vite la tête.

\- Moi ? Embrasser Katsuki ? Ahah il m'exploserai la tronche, plaisanta Naezono tâchant de faire bonne figure.

\- Allons Yoko ! C'est le jeu, l'entraîna Mina.

-Peut-être qu'on s'est laissé un peu emporter ? Bakugou n'a aucune envie de faire ça.

\- Ne parle pas à ma place la groupie !

\- Je fais ça pour nous deux ! Soutiens-moi sur ce coup-là !

"Pour nous deux" releva Bakugou.

Il était très ennuyé... Par le jeu il supposait. Et peut être un peu... Vexé ?

\- T'asseoir sur le nerd ça aucun problème ! Il s'emporta.

\- Comme si c'était comparable...

Bakugou se leva brusquement et tira le bras de Naezono. Le coeur de la fille rata un battement, elle n'était pas prête, pas prête du tout. Le blond se posta en face de la brune aux yeux noisettes sous les "Ooooh ~" insistants des élèves de Yuei.

Seulement voilà. Bakugou s'était emporté dans le feu de l'accent et à cause de sa fierté, mais maintenant qu'il était en face d'elle, il n'arrivait même pas à la regarder dans les yeux. À quoi avait-il pensé ? Il n'avait même pas envie de l'embrasser, il ne la connaissait pas du tout et elle lui tapait même déjà sur les nerfs. Ils n'étaient pas encore amis qu'il avait pensé réellement pouvoir le faire ?

\- K-Katsuki ? Elle l'appela gênée. On n'a pas à faire ça.

Katsuki, Katsuki... Pourquoi s'entêtait elle à l'appeler si familièrement ? Ça ne lui déplaisait pas mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Il posa son regard sur la groupie. Elle se mordait la lèvre et rougissait, le regard fuyant. Il le savait, qu'aucun d'eux n'avait envie que ça se produise, et pourtant...

Il avança sa tête de celle de Naezono, il se concentra sur ses lèvres et elle écarquilla les yeux stupéfaite qu'il ose l'embrasser quand même. Ses joues brûlèrent, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de ce contact, pourtant elle ne bougea pas.

\- Bakugou ! S'interposa Kaminari. Tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas !

"Mêle toi de tes putains d'affaires la pile !" pensa Bakugou. Son souffle se rapprocha de celui de Naezono et alors que tout le monde était aux aguets, il intercala sa main entre sa bouche et celle de Naezono au dernier moment. Il embrassa sa main tandis que sa paume touchait les lèvres de la fille et rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir ses yeux ébahis.

Le silence était étouffant et la chaleur aussi.

Naezono fixait Bakugou avec stupeur, quand finalement elle reprit ses esprits et lui sourit soulagée et lui chuchota un "merci" tant qu'il était encore proche que seul lui pouvait entendre.

\- ... WOAAAAAAAAAAA, s'exclama la classe entière.

\- C'est de la triche ! Pleura Mineta de jalousie.

\- Mineta ! On a tous comprit ce que tu cherchais ! Lui reprocha Jirou.

Iida attrapa le garçon entre ses deux mains et le déplaça loin dans la salle.

\- Il est peut-être temps de s'arrêter là, souffla Kaminari.

\- Haaaan mais ça devenait intéressant ! Se plaignant Mina.

Tsuyu posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami alien, il était évident que c'était mieux d'arrêter.

\- Enfin je suis contente de te rencontrer Naezono ! Bienvenue dans la classe 1-A de Yuei ! L'accueilla chaleureusement Momo. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésite pas ! Ma chambre est à côté de la tienne !

\- Et la mienne est juste en face ! S'exclama Mina. Vient me voir aussi ! Même pour tuer le temps, ou pour parler de garçon...

Yoko pouffa et Mina s'en alla en sifflotant vers sa chambre.

\- Oui bienvenue Yōko ! Sourit Kirishima qui lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule.

Toute la classe se leva et la salua en ajoutant un mot de bienvenue, ils étaient tous content de rencontrer une fille joyeuse et enjouée comme elle. Ils n'avaient pas de doutes qu'elle s'integrerait vite.

Yōko fut touchée par cette gentillesse et cette pureté elle sourit heureuse et remercia tout le monde avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit.

Ne restait plus qu'elle et Bakugou dans la salle principale... Et ce malaise qui commençait à grandir petit à petit.

Seulement Yoko ne voulait pas laisser un moment aussi insignifiant gâcher sa futur amitié avec Bakugou, elle aimait beaucoup ce garçon. Elle était persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond derrière son habituelle colère et ses excès d'énergie alors elle fit le premier pas.

\- Merci pour tout à l'heure tu m'as vraiment sauvée, elle le remercia sincèrement. Je t'en dois une !

Il la fixa, le regard sérieux. Ça n'avait pas semblé lui faire plaisir. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches de jogging et lui tourna le dos.

\- C'est bon, il lâcha avant de rejoindre lui aussi sa chambre.

Yoko le regarda partir confuse, l'avait-elle vexé ?

Bakugou ne trouvait pas de moyen de chasser cette image qu'il avait depuis tout à l'heure en tête. Ce soulagement qu'avait eu l'air de ressentir la groupie après avoir réalisé que la seule chose qui avait touché sa bouche était la main de Katsuki. Était-ce vraiment une tare de l'embrasser ?! Il regarda sa main, ses lèvres étaient quand même étonnement douces.

\- Putain, il jura en claquant sa porte.

 **P.O.V Naezono.**

Ah...

Je me jette sur mon lit, quelle soirée.

Mes murs sont couverts de photos et de guirlandes lumineuses en forme de soleil (un cadeau de ma mère).

J'ai enfin posé les dizaines de bibelots que mon père et moi avions collectionnés depuis l'enfance, mon tapis, mes plaids, mes vêtements, tout est enfin rangé à sa place, il était temps...Je n'arrive pas à croire la soirée que je viens de passer. Ils sont tous, tellement gentils, drôles, tellement ados. Moi qui les voyais comme part d'un autre monde...

J'espère juste que Midoriya ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur ahah ! J'ai du peser tellement lourd !

Et Katsuki..? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du dire pour qu'il ne me déteste pas ?

Enfin bon... Je me change et me glisse sous ma couette.

Héros de Yuei... Oui c'est ça ta réalité maintenant. Je glousse comme une débile et éteint la lumière

\- Bonne nuit, héroïne de Yuei.

 **P.O.V Narration**

Tout le monde semblait plonger dans le sommeil à Yuei, tout le monde sauf Aizawa qui épluchait les bilans journaliers de Yoko Naezono. Elle avançait vite, apprenait vite mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Dans tout ces comptes-rendus, elle n'avait jamais exercé son alter principal. Elle n'avait jamais oser l'utiliser.

Comment lui faire prendre confiance ? Comment la pousser à se détacher de son souvenir tragique.

\- Tu travailles encore à cette heure là Shota ? Demanda All Might dans son costume de professeur.

\- Je vérifie le dossier de Yoko Naezono.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a fait des progrès ?

All Might s'assit sur le divan à côté du bureau de son collègue et sirota son café avec une mine renfrognée.

\- Oui mais elle refuse toujours d'y avoir recours.

\- Peut-être qu'il faudrait la mettre en situation, un face à face avec un professeur.

\- J'y ai pensé mais elle trouvera toujours un moyen de détourner le combat grâce à ses alter secondaires.

\- Essayons de parler à ses parents, tenta All Might avec la voix inquiète d'un père de famille

\- Déjà essayé, ils ont déjà tout essayé, elle se contentait de répondre avec un sourire que tout allait bien sans jamais avoir réutiliser le soleil.

All Might soupira et posa son café.

\- Shota on a un problème.

\- Comment ça ? Eraser Head tourna les yeux.

Il avait l'air si fatigué, les cheveux tirés en un chignons, dieu sait combien de temps il a dû passer ici pour s'occuper de la nouvelle arrivante...

\- Aujourd'hui Midnight et plusieurs autres héros professionnels ont été battus en ville.

\- Quoi ? Comment est-ce qu'elle va ?! Se leva brusquement Aizawa.

\- Elle va bien, on l'a emmené à Recovery Girl elle s'occupe d'elle en ce moment. Mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de ce vilain qui les a attaqué et pour l'instant ils sont tous trop sonné pour nous en faire une description, mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Je pense qu'il fait partie de l'alliance des vilains.

\- Est-ce qu'ils seraient au courant que Yoko Naezono serait inscrite à Yuei ? Pourtant personne n'avait connaissance de son alter à part Mic et moi...

\- Aizawa...

Aizawa-sensei fixa All Might soucieux.

\- Il y a un traître à Yuei. Naezono-san n'est pas en sécurité.


	5. Le test d'aptitude

**P.O.V Naezono**

Yaaaaaaaaawn.

Est-ce que j'ai beaucoup dormi ?

3:26.

Ah.

Je suis déjà levée prête à enfiler mon uniforme de sport... pour une autre fois !  
Je replonge dans mon lit heureuse d'avoir autant de temps pour dormir.  
Bonne nuit !

hm...

J'ai chaud...

Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?! j'ai envie de dormir merde !

je me tourne et retourne dans l'espoir de trouver enfin une position confortable mais j'ai beau sortir une jambe en dehors de la couette, me mettre sur le dos, ventre, pieds dehors, bras dehors, rien, RIEN n'y fait !  
Raaaah !  
Je m'assois sur le lit, tant qu'à faire une insomnie autant qu'elle me soit utile ! J'enfile mon uniforme de sport et je sors. J'ouvre la porte en faisant en sorte de faire le moins de bruit possible et je descends jusqu'aux jardins.  
Personne.  
L'endroit est désert et tellement calme... Cette nuit est une nuit sans étoile, très peu en tout cas mais la lune quasi pleine brille assez pour m'éclairer la zone dans laquelle je m'entraine depuis mon arrivée ici. Elle ne rivalise pas avec les grandes zones d'entraînement où sont allés les héros de Yuei évidemment, mais Aizawa-sensei y a installé tout le nécessaire, après tout je n'ai pas encore leur niveau.  
Héhé, le mannequin au centre est criblé de rayure et de brûlures, dire que les deux premiers jours je ne lui avais même pas arraché un bout de bois... maintenant il tombe en lambeaux.  
Je fait glisser ma main le long des écorches que j'ai causée. Je peux être forte... Mais pas sans le soleil... Et je le sais.  
Ça serait mentir que de dire que j'ai tout fait pour le maîtriser, mais à chaque étincelle que je tente, je panique...  
Cette nuit... Cette nuit c'est ta nuit !  
Je noue mes cheveux en une queue de cheval, retrousse mes manches et me place à une vingtaine de mètres du mannequin de bois.  
Je copie chaque mouvement de combat d'Aizawa... Paume droite vers l'avant, pied gauche ancré dans le sol, je respire doucement...  
Allons-y.  
Je décharge lentement la chaleur du soleil qui se repend de mes pieds jusqu'à mes joues. Je sens son feu parcourir tout mon corps, j'abandonne presque quand la première lueur émane de mes mains mais je sers les poings, je ne fais pas ça pour rien.  
Une fois la lumière m'entourant entièrement je patiente. Tu vas devoir te lancer, et te battre.  
Inspire.  
Expire.  
C'est partit !

 **P.O.V Narration**

Bakugou ne dormait pas. Il avait vu Naezono sortir du bâtiment alors qu'il s'appuyait sur un arbre du jardin. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi et ça l'agaçait d'autant plus que la fatigue ne gâtait pas son humeur.  
Par curiosité peut être il avait suivi Yoko jusqu'à son terrain d'entraînement, depuis elle était tout simplement trop absorbée à bouger partout pour se rendre compte de sa présence. Bakugou ne comprenait pas sa façon de se battre, elle bougeait trop, elle s'essoufflait, ses gestes n'étaient pas précis, précipités, elle ne réfléchissait à aucun enchaînement, alors comment pouvait elle appeler ça un entraînement ?  
Elle était juste une idiote qui ne tenait pas en place de son point de vue.  
Soudain, Yoko scintilla plus fort qu'avant l'espace d'une seconde puis s'éteignit en tombant au sol. Bakugou voulu accourir pour l'aider mais stoppa ce réflexe in-extremis, elle se releva.  
Elle semblait exténuée, peut-être même qu'elle souffrait. Souffrir d'utiliser son alter ? Ridicule...  
Pourtant quand elle reprit la position de tout à l'heure et qu'elle se remit à illuminer, Bakugou trouva ça... Beau ? Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette image, et cette chaleur... Drôle d'attirance.  
Yōko déchargea une boule de lumière sur le pantin qui s'effrita sous le choc puis elle s'aplatit sur le sol, elle était à bout de force, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, elle n'y arrivait pas c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait utiliser cet alter, elle le voulait plus que tout.  
Elle força sur ses bras déjà bien plus musclés qu'au départ pour se redresser mais elle tomba sous son poids.  
Une ombre lui cacha la lumière de la lune et elle leva la tête.

\- Ah Bakugou ? On est insomniaque ? Elle demanda toujours étalée par terre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je te croise tu es au sol ?

\- Je faisais une sieste.

\- Tss. Relève toi.

\- Héhé... J'aimerais bien mais je crois... que pour ce soir je vais devoir dormir ici.

\- Huh peu importe, entraîne toi seule.

Bakugou replongea ses mains dans ses poches et tourna le dos à Naezono.

\- Attend ! l'interrompit Yōko en se redressant revigorée. Tu vas m'aider ?

\- Non, je ne vais pas aider une incapable.

\- C'était bien la peine que je me relève...

\- Mais je pourrais me servir de toi pour me défouler, peut être que ça me fera dormir, il sourit avec un air de défi.

\- Oh... Je vais tellement te fatiguer que tu ne pourras même plus répondre à mes coups.

\- D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu n'as même pas besoin de moi pour t'essouffler.

\- Hun ?

\- Tu t'épuises pour rien, il soupira. Essaye de me frapper.

Naezono lança son poing en direction du visage de Bakugou mais celui-ci dévia son bras d'un seul geste et profita de sa poussée pour appuyer sur son dos avec son autre main pour la propulser à terre.

\- C'est déjà ennuyant.

\- Encore une fois, Sourit Naezono heureuse de pouvoir faire évoluer son entraînement.

Elle se repositionna face à Bakugou et cette fois ci fonça effectivement à nouveau vers lui mais au lieu de continuer son geste, planta son pied gauche dans le sol pour pivoter dessus et lui lancer un revers de la jambe. Naezono sourit de l'ouverture qu'elle avait réussi à créer, mais capta le sourire en coin de Bakugou pour finalement remarquer mais trop tard, le poing de son adversaire qui poussait petit à petit contre son ventre.  
L'impulsion qu'elle s'était donné jouait contre elle finalement et il n'eut à donner que peu de force pour la projeter à nouveau au sol.

\- Espèce d'imbécile ! C'est comme ça que tu vas te faire tuer putain ! Cria Bakugou. Tu regardes vraiment ce que tu fais quand tu te bats ?!

\- À vrai dire c'est la première fois que je me "bats" vraiment contre un humain... Si on peut te qualifier d'humain, finit elle en chuchotant.

\- Répète ?!

\- Je disais que tu étais sur-humain.

\- Pfff, il soupire bruyamment. Désespérante...

Bakugou s'approcha de Yōko et alors qu'elle serra les dents prêtes à encaisser des représailles, elle sentit la main de Bakugou aligner sa taille avec ses bras.

\- Là, tu tiens sur tes appuis. Tu as de la force et de la vitesse, c'est bien mais te précipite pas c'est stupide, il expliqua avec une étrange concentration. Ne décharge ton alter que lorsque tu as réussi à percer la défense de ton adversaire. La tienne, ce sont tes yeux. Tu dois être prête à éviter n'importe quel coup, d'en haut d'en bas ou sur les côtés. Quand tu... Hé tu m'écoutes abrutie ?!

Il accompagna sa phrase d'une tape sur le crâne de la fille qui répondit en riant.

\- Oui oui... Je me disais juste que... Tu es plutôt gentil finalement Katsuki.

\- Huh...Ferme la ! J'essaye de te faire survivre !

\- Ahah, Merci !

Katsuki regarda le sourire sincère de Yōko et il cacha ses yeux.  
Soudain il sentit le poids de sa main contre le bras de Yōko, son torse contre son dos, il avait drôlement chaud...  
"Normal après m'être échauffer" il pensa et prit ses distances avec la nouvelle.  
Ils continuèrent à s'entrainer comme ça deux bonnes heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux de fatigue.  
Bakugou s'allonga quelques instants sur l'herbe en regardant le ciel. Il faisait toujours sombre, c'est maintenant qu'il aurait bien dormi 10h bonnes heures d'affilées...

\- Hey Katsuki.

\- Rah pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

\- Hé ? Parce que c'est ton prénom banane ! ria t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Ground Zero.

Bakugou ne l'admettra jamais, mais il était étonnamment heureux que quelqu'un soit à l'aise à côté de lui. Elle n'avait pas peur de s'asseoir près de lui, pas peur de lui parler franchement. C'était assez plaisant finalement.

\- Oh ! Héhé ! On dirait que j'ai progressé ! S'amusa t-elle en regardant l'épaule de Bakugou.

\- Pas du tout tête creuse, pas une seule avancée depuis le début.

Elle lui attrapa le coude et appuya son pouce à l'intérieur d'une blessure qui semblait récente.

\- Aïe ! Putain mais t'es stupide ! Il fit éclater quelques explosions dans sa paume dans le même temps.

\- C'est moi qui te l'ai faite.

\- Et alors ?! Pas besoin d'élargir la plaie !

\- "Pas du tout tête creuse, pas une seule avancée depuis le début", elle imita Bakugou.

\- Toi ?!

Il attrapa le col du débardeur de Yōko dans sa main et la ramena vers lui prêt à lui en foutre une.

\- Hey ! Tu penses que tu es intouchable ?! Je peux très bien t'en coller une moi aussi ! Elle ajouta en coinçant son pouce dans sa bouche et son autre main lui tirant les cheveux.

\- Va te faire voir !

S'ensuivit un combat laborieux de bac à sable. Mais l'énergie n'était plus là, alors ils revinrent à leur position initiale essoufflés et peinant à rester éveillés.

\- Montre ton épaule, elle ordonna.

\- Si tu penses qu/

Elle lui tira l'épaule de force, sa patience ayant atteint sa limite.

\- C'est la moindre des choses, après tout tu m'as aidé toute la nuit...

Bakugou observa Yōko poser sa main a quelques centimètres de sa blessure puis ses iris blanchirent pour finalement prendre la couleur voilée de la lune.  
Il la regardait faire, concentrée sur la plaie elle ne bougeait pas. Il sentait la douleur disparaître, ce que Yoko lui faisait était un vrai geste de reconnaissance, après tout, avoir recourt à son alter de guérison divisait par deux le temps global, mais elle voulait le remercier.  
Sous la chaleur de ses mains, et la fatigue accumulée, Bakugou s'endormit lentement sur cette herbe fraîche du jardin de l'école.  
Yōko esquissa un sourire quand elle comprit qu'il s'était assoupit mais une fois la plaie refermée elle ne tenait plus debout, exténuée elle tomba sur le côté et s'endormit à côté de Bakugou.

 **P.O.V Bakugou**

"Clic".

"Clic" !

Hm ?  
"Clic Clic" !

Putain qui vient me faire chier au réveil ?  
J'ouvre doucement les yeux et met quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passe aveuglé par la lumière du jour.  
Une masse rose penchée au dessus de moi tient un smartphone, derrière elle... Huh ? D-Deku ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu- ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

\- Uwaaa Kacchan ! C'est euh... Comment dire...

\- Bakugou... si viril... Pleure Kirishima.

\- Quel tricheur ! Sanglote Mineta.

\- Ferme la, petite frite !

\- Ah !

\- On est pas du matin Bakugou, hihi, rigole Mina.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous dans ma chambre ?!

\- Dans ta chambre ? Mec tu es dans le jardin, annonce Sero.

Dans le jardin ?

\- Hey Bakugou, Mina produit de l'acide avec ses mains. Tu ne l'as pas forcée j'espère...

\- Forcé qui l'alien ?!

Kirishima et Deku pointe mon épaule.  
Je tourne la tête et je tombe nez à nez avec Naezono, les cheveux en bataille, les joues roses avec quelques égratignures sur la peau, endormie sur mon épaule, et ces abrutis pensent que je me la suis faite ?!

\- Certainement pas ! Cassez vous bandes d'idiots ! Pas envie de voir vos gueules dès le réveil.

\- Ah... Katsuki Pourquoi tu cris ? Se réveille Yōko. Ah ! Mina ! Et... Sero, Kirishima, Deku et Mineta ? Bonjour..?

Elle se redresse.

\- Aïe aïe aïe... Tu aurais du me menager hier Katsuki, j'ai du mal à m'asseoir !

Quoi ?! Tout ces enculés rougissent et l'autre pauvre conne continue.

\- Enfin j'espère qu'on recommencera, avec toi c'est sur que c'est plus agréable !

\- RAAAAH CRÈVE !

Mina folle de rage me donne un coup du revers de sa main et attrape Yōko pour l'emmener avec elle.

\- Pervers !

Sero et Kirishima pointent leur pouce vers le haut tandis que Mineta se casse en pleurant.  
Ne reste que Deku ?!  
* **Irrité ! Irrité ! Irrité !***

 **\- DEKUUUU ?!**

\- Uwaaaa ! A+ Kacchan !

 **P.O.V NARRATION**

Yōko se laissait trainer complètement désemparée, elle avait des courbatures à cause d'hier soir, les yeux gonflés de fatigue et le crâne un peu étourdi par ce réveil brutal.  
Mina divaguait sur les penchants pervers de Bakugou "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça" par-ci "Et dire que je pensais qu'il s'en foutait des filles" par-là. Yoko n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de reprendre Mina toute de suite, beaucoup trop amusé par le malentendu mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que la réputation de Bakugou en pâtisse alors elle stoppa Mina dans sa tirade dramatique :

\- Il ne s'est rien passé Mina tu sais, Katsuki m'aidait juste à me battre.

\- À te battre ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir hier soir, lui non plus, il m'a juste trouvé à m'entraîner dans le jardin et il m'a donné des conseils rien de plus.

\- Yoko je veux bien que tu m'empêches d'aller engueuler Bakugou mais tu t'es réveillé sur son épaule, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Ahah oui, j'ai du m'endormir au mauvais endroit en essayant de guérir sa blessure.

Mina resta surprise, puis suspicieuse. Elle se rapprocha de Yoko comme pour analyser son mensonge, mais Yoko ne semblait pas mentir. Va pour cette fois.

\- Fait attention à toi hein, c'est mon ami mais c'est un crétin ahah ! Enfin... Elle souria malicieuse, ça a l'air de plutôt coller entre vous.

\- Wahahah ! Katsuki ? Jamais de sentiments romantiques ahah, je plains sa prochaine copine !

\- Je te le fais pas dire, il est désespérant... Moi je voudrais quelqu'un comme Todoroki ! Un garçon tendre et mystérieux !

Les deux filles continuèrent à rire et à imaginer la fusion de leur alter avec ceux de leurs potentiels maris jusqu'à la cafétéria. Assises à une table les attendaient Ochako et Asui en train d'écouter Iida faire la morale à Todoroki pour ne pas manger assez.

\- Le matin est le repas le plus important de la journée !

Yoko se servit un verre de jus et alla s'asseoir avant de comprendre que si elle ne prenait rien à mâcher elle se ferait sûrement engueuler aussi, alors elle prit des céréales par dépit et sans conviction aucune. En se retournant elle entraperçu Aizawa-sensei en pleine discussion avec Present Mic, c'était étrange de voir son professeur principal debout si tôt le matin... Ils semblaient assez ennuyés, allez savoir pourquoi.

Yoko avait suffisamment rattrapé son retard pour pouvoir enfin suivre un cours en classe en même temps que ses camarades, elle attendait ça avec impatience, elle trépignait de hâte dans le couloir devant le regard dubitatif des autres.

\- Tu as hâte d'aller en cours ? Demanda Hagakure.

\- Évidemment ! Pour apprendre à battre un super villain ! Sauver des otages ! Et tout le reste !

Un silence fit peser l'ambiance. Kaminari se rapprocha de la jeune fille et lui tapota gentiment sur l'épaule.

\- Oh tu vas être servie, puis il sourit avant de rentrer et de s'asseoir à sa place.

Yoko trouva une chaise à côté d'Aoyama. Il la regarda et luit sourit en levant le pouce. Si... **Shining !** Elles pouvait presque toucher les étincelles qu'il émettait.  
Elle répondit de la même façon : **Shining bis !**

 **P.O.V NAEZONO  
**

\- oooOOOOKAY ! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED !

P-PRESENT MIC ?!

\- " _To be or not to be"_ Shakespeare ! Aujourd'hui on va faire une traduction du français à l'anglais !

Une quoi ?

Present Mic commence à écrire plusieurs phrases au tableau, certaines en français (japonais) d'autres en anglais.

\- Bon, comment traduiriez-vous la première ligne ? Il dit monotone en se retournant.

Tellement... Banal.

Aïe, je reçois un bout de papier de la part de Kaminari dans la tête : " _Tous les cours sont pareils, enjoy ! ;P"  
_ Impossible ! Où est la vie de héros de rêve ?!

Math...  
Littérature Moderne...  
Physique-Chimie...

...  
Uwaaaaaa...

\- Oy, Naezono tu feras gaffe ton âme s'évapore de ton corps, rigole Kaminari.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne fait rien d'héroïque !

\- La culture et l'apprentissage son des valeurs importante ! Me reprend Iida. Tu ne dois négliger aucune de ces notions avant de pouvoirs prétendre être responsables des autres !

-E-Euh... Oui je sais... Mais je suis nuuuuulle à tout ça.

\- Bienvenu au club ! M'enserre Mina.

\- NAEZONOOOOOO ! Hurle Present Mic.

\- Huh ?! O-oui ?

\- Tu veux faire un truc de héros, dépasser le PLUS ULTRA ?!

\- Oui !

\- Tu veux atteindre le TOP ONE ?!

\- OUI !

\- BREAK ALL YOUR ENNEMIES ONE BY ONE ?!

\- YES !

\- "Break" ? déglutit Kaminari.

\- "One by one" ? Le suit Mina.

\- Alors prépare toi assez pour que dans une semaine tu sois capable de passer l'épreuve des menottes contre un de tes professeurs et de faire un duel contre un des élèves de ta classe, bonne chance. PLUS ULTRAAAA !

\- YEAH ! PLUS ULTR... quoi ?

Present Mic sort en riant de la salle me laissant bras ballants en train d'essayer de comprendre sa dernière phrase.

J-je... JE VAIS DEVOIR ME BATTRE ?!

\- Avec un peu de chance tu tomberas avec moi à l'épreuve des menottes, rigole Kaminari. Aucune chance de perdre t'inquiète !

\- Plutôt aucune chance de gagner... Le corrige Mina.

Sero qui écoutait la conversation plie ses coudes et lève les deux pouces pour imiter le "Wee-wee" de Kaminari.

\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas obligé de décharger au max !

\- L'épreuve des menottes ahah ? Je les coupe inquiète.

\- Ooooh ! Tu vas devoir la passer aussi Nae-chan ! S'excite Ochako. J'espère que tu ne tomberas pas contre All Might, même Deku a eu du mal !

\- All Might ?

\- Oui je me rappelle, Bakugou s'en est prit des belles ! Surenchérit Kirishima.

\- Des belles...?

\- Rien de plus facile ! Réussir à lier les mains de ton adversaires avec des menottes pour le neutraliser ou bien atteindre la sortie dans un temps impartit ! M'aide Yaoyorozu. Tu es en duo en plus tu verras !

\- L'épreuve était facile pour tout le monde ?

Un long silence s'ensuit et les regards deviennent fuyeurs, RIEN DE PLUS FACILE HEIN ?!


	6. Aizawa Vs Yoko

**P.O.V Narration**

\- Un duel ? S'interrogea Midnight. Je ne comprends pas, hier encore tu disais qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas utiliser son alter principal !

\- C'est toujours le cas, répondit calmement Aizawa.

\- Aizawa… Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, s'engagea All Might.

\- Je l'ai vu l'utiliser, seule, d'autant plus qu'elle s'entraîne avec Bakugou Katsuki dans les jardins de l'école. J'ai cette intuition… Je sais que la pression du combat la fera lâcher prise.

\- Alors pourquoi pas se cantonner à l'affrontement avec un de ses camarades ? N'est-ce pas suffisant ? Intervint Nezu.

\- Mr le directeur, elle fera comme toujours, elle utilisera ses alters secondaires, de peur de blesser.

\- Pourquoi cela serait-il différent avec vous ?

\- Je compte la faire faire équipe avec Kaminari Denki.

\- I see… The weee-hee boy ? S'amusa Present Mic.

\- Pourquoi ce duo en particulier, reprit le directeur.

\- J'ai un plan pour pousser Naezono à utiliser son alter principal.

\- Hm… N'est-ce pas un peu dur qu'elle se confronte à vous alors qu'elle n'est pas ici depuis longtemps ?

\- Elle a subi un entraînement intensif, il est normal que ça soit plus dur plus vite.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous Toshinori ?

\- Je… Aizawa est le professeur de Naezono-san, je lui fais confiance, c'est de lui dont elle est le plus proche dans cet établissement.

\- Mais/

\- Alors soit, nous vous faisons confiance Aizawa-sensei, puisse cela porter ses fruits, le directeur coupa Midnight qui s'apprêtait à émettre une objection. Maintenant… Il est temps que nous parlions de quelque chose de plus grave. Yamada-san, avez-vous recueilli les informations que je vous avais demandé ?

Present Mic acquiesca et se lèva pour contourner le bureau en forme de U auquel étaient assis tous les professeurs de Yuei. Il alluma le vidéoprojecteur et lança un diaporama préalablement préparé.

\- Nous avons répertorié tous les vilains faisant partis de l'alliance des super-vilains présents lors de l'attaque de l'entraînement de secours et du camp d'été, leur chef semblant être Tenko Shimura que voici.

\- Nous connaissions déjà toutes ces informations, nota Midnight.

\- Seulement il semblerait qu'un de leurs éléments soit en réalité infiltré dans l'école, ajouta Present Mic. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, il pourrait s'agir d'un vilain indépendant, mais une chose est sûre, quelqu'un ici est un traître.

Present Mic passa à la nouvelle slide et une image de Toga Himiko s'afficha sur l'écran.

\- Voici Toga Himiko, une vilaine de l'alliance, capable de prendre l'apparence de ceux dont elle récolte le sang. Elle n'a pas rencontré grand monde pour l'instant mais c'est d'elle dont il faudra se méfier.

\- Est-ce qu'elle pourrait déjà agir parmi nous ? Demanda Nezu.

\- C'est peu probable, Uraraka-san et Asui-san sont les deux seules à avoir combattu contre elle et rien dans leur comportement ne semble différer par rapport à la normale, même si nous gardons tout de même un œil ouvert.

\- Il n'y a vraiment aucune autre piste ? Demanda All Might.

\- Aucune. Tu dois faire attention Toshinori, leur cible proclamée c'est toi.

\- Et maintenant la jeune Naezono… Je suis encore capable de me battre, c'est d'elle dont il faut s'inquiéter.

\- Nous nous inquiéterons pour les deux, termina le directeur. Bien, il nous faudra agir en discrétion pour ne pas alerter les médias mais il est primordial de trouver cet intrus.

Aizawa regarda pensivement le diaporama. Si c'est Naezono-chan qu'ils visent dorénavant, n'auraient-ils pas pu le faire avant qu'elle rentre à Yuei ?

••••••••••

 **P.O.V Naezono**

Ah… Il pleut aujourd'hui. Je me suis réveillée bien avant tout le monde, la boule au ventre.

C'est ce matin qu'à lieu mon premier combat, mon premier véritable combat.

Je tourne la tête vers mon lit. Ugh !

Des piles entières de papiers chiffonnés et entassés à tel point qu'on ne voit plus la couette, tous recouverts de stratégies contre Aizawa-sensei avec tous les élèves de la classe…

Eux ne seront pas jugés, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui suis notée… On saura si je suis à ma place ici, ou non.

Ahhhhhhhhhh. J'échappe un de mes plus longs soupir, rien d'utile à se morfondre ici.

L'appel de la nourriture me guide, moi et mes cheveux en pagaille jusque dans la cuisine du dortoir. Hm, ça sent bon, l'odeur de chocolat chaud et de… toast ? J'avance machinalement en suivant l'odeur, mes yeux ayant du mal à s'habituer à la lumière grisâtre du jour.

J'entre dans la cuisine, oh, Katsuki.

Il est en train de préparer son petit déjeuner, l'ai parfaitement réveillé et frais. Les cheveux en pointes et une main dans la poche de son pantalon en tissu.

Il semble si calme, c'est rare. Je le regarde amusée d'admirer un spectacle que je ne risque pas de revoir de sitôt. Il beurre avec application ses tartines et remue doucement sa cuillère dans sa tasse, ahah, je glousse un peu de voir la délicatesse inhabituelle dont il fait preuve.

\- Hun ? Il se retourne face à moi.

Là je me rends compte que j'étais en train de le fixer et je détourne rapidement le regard, que faire ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'un être vivant ferait dans cette situation ? Je quitte la cuisine mais tous mes gestes semblent maladroits.

\- Hé ! Reviens tête de lit ! Pourquoi tu me défigures hein ?!

\- Ahah, la fatigue je suppose !

GRAAAAARGL….

Ah.

Mon ventre qui gargouille.

Tellement de malaise en si peu de temps.

Bakugou me regarde avec lassitude, soupir et se retourne.

Chling ! J'entends le bruit de la plaque du toaster, est-ce qu'il serait en train de m'en faire griller aussi ?

Je m'assois sagement au comptoir et pendant que je le regarde travailler il me sert une assiette de deux toast confiturés à la framboise avec un chocolat chaud.

Je regarde ce qu'il m'a servi avec de grands yeux admiratifs, je suis vraiment touchée et étonnée en même temps de la gentillesse de Bakugou. Mais après tout je ne devrais pas, je savais qu'il était comme ça hihi ! Je souris devant mon assiette.

\- Merci Katsuki ! Je le regarde.

\- Bouffe et tais-toi, il s'assoit en face de moi.

On mange dans le silence, mais ce n'est pas un silence pesant. Les cliquetis de la pluie sur les vitres résonnent dans la pièce encore vide et les premiers rayons de soleil viennent baigner la cuisine.

On savoure tous les deux ce moment de silence et je termine lentement mon chocolat chaud et souris un peu plus quand je me rends compte qu'il est fait maison… Bakugou s'en est servi moins pour m'en donner une tasse. Je termine tout et me lève pour nettoyer mes affaires.

\- Oy, Tu as le trac ? Il demande en mangeant une pomme.

\- Tu te soucies de moi ? je demande souriante.

\- Tss ! Il cogne la table de son poing.

Il se lève et m'arrache l'éponge des mains.

\- Dégage tu es trop lente ! Je ne me soucie pas, je me fous juste de toi !

\- Ah oui ?! Je lui arrache l'éponge à mon tour. En fait tu flippes juste que tout le monde se rende compte que je suis plus forte que toi !

\- Plus forte que moi ?! Tu délires ! T'es même pas foutue d'aligner deux coups ! Il reprend l'éponge en salissant mon t-shirt de savon.

\- Raah ! Je dirige le jet d'eau du robinet vers lui. Je suis plus stratège que toi !

\- JE VAIS TE BUTER ! Il gueule en faisant éclater des explosions dans sa paume.

\- OH ! Nous interrompt Iida-kun. C'est très impoli de réveiller les autres avec vos bagarres inutiles !

Derrière lui s'avance des visages fatigués et arrachés à leur sommeil, certains, dont Mina, sont encore à moitié endormis.

\- Hé… Désolée héhé, je me gratte la tête gênée. Pst ! Excuse toi.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Hé boude pas, je luis souris narquoisement.

\- Toi !

Owaaa ! Le scotch de Sero nous entrave avant que nous recommencions à nous battre.

\- Ce…putain de truc… Argh ! Jure Bakugou.

\- Nae-chan, c'est aujourd'hui le grand combat ? Wouhou ! Ochako donne des coups de poings dans l'air. Prête à mettre au tapis Aizawa-sensei ?

Sero me libère une fois loin de Bakugou.

\- Always ! ~

J'accompagne ça d'un pouce en l'air pour me donner de la contenance, après tout, tout se passe d'abord dans le mental ! Et contre mon professeur… j'en aurai besoin.

 **P.O.V Bakugou**

Elle rit 10 fois plus que d'habitude, mais aucun ne semblent être sincères. Pff, quelle abrutie de se mettre autant de pression pour ça. Ce n'est qu'un combat, si tu foires tu n'auras qu'à recommencer, alors arrête de t'agiter comme ça tu me donnes envie de gerber !

\- Bakugou tu m'écoutes ? M'appelle Kirishima.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ah… Tu fixes Nae-chan depuis tout à l'heure, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter.

\- Elle me donne le tournis à bouger partout comme ça.

\- C'est normal qu'elle ait le trac, c'est son premier combat, qui plus est contre Eraser head, franchement, c'est pas un cadeau.

\- Qu'elle rate ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre…

\- Pas très viril ça Bakugou ! Toi qui déteste la défaite.

\- La ferme !

\- Je me disais que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu notre tête brûlée gueuler hihi, rit le chewing-gum.

\- Mina, tu n'as pas vu Kaminari-kun ? Il n'est pas venu au petit-déjeuner.

\- Ahah, il dort sûrement encore !

\- Oooh… Ça serait dommage qu'il rate le premier cours de la matinée, nous devrions aller le réveiller, s'immisce la groupie.

\- Pft ! Laissez-moi filmer ! S'amuse la prise Jack.

\- P-peut-être qu'il est très fatigué, il faudrait le laisser récupérer !

\- Nah nah nah, pas de ça avec les héros de la classe 1-A, désolée Kirishima mais… C'est le prank time ! S'exclame Naezono.

\- Bakugou dit leur !

\- Rien à foutre.

Ils se précipitent pour la plupart jusqu'à la chambre de Kaminari pendant que je reste sur le sofa hors de leur connerie contagieuse.  
Seulement cet enfoiré de Deku et l'autre Half and Half sont restés eux aussi et je ne le supporte pas, allons prendre l'air puisqu'on ne peut être tranquille nulle part dans ce foutu dortoir.

« Toi qui déteste la défaite »…

Il a raison. Pourtant, serait-ci grave que ça que Naezono perde face à Aizawa ?

Hun ? La pile ?

Tsk ! Et ces imbéciles qui sont partis le chercher dans sa chambre. Ahah, dommage que je ne puisse pas voir leur tête.

Il est assis, pensif, la tête dans les mains. Probablement pas un moment où je devrais m'annoncer. Pourtant ce type a toujours l'air d'aller bien, à poser ses bras sur les épaules de tout le monde, est-ce qu'il a finalement compris qu'il n'était pas grand séducteur ?

\- Fait chier, je l'entends dire rageusement.

Il se lève et par réflexe je me cache derrière le mur du bâtiment. Il avance les mains derrière la tête en trainant le pas, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

\- Ah ! Trou-vé ! Crit Naezono depuis la fenêtre d'au-dessus.

\- Ah ? tu me cherchais ? Répond la pile.

\- Oui hihi, mais bon tu as gâché une belle vidéo… Tant pis je trouverai une autre occasion pour te pranker !

\- Tu parles à un spécialiste ! Attends toi à des représailles !

\- Ahah, on verra bien qui sera le plus fort !

Ils rigolent niaisement ensembles, eurk.

\- Je t'ai trouvée aussi on dirait.

\- WAAA Aizawa-sensei ! Ne me faites plus ça ! Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, mais vos cheveux noirs et vos yeux fatigués ça peut surprendre !

\- Ah oui..? Il fait voler ses cheveux en écarquillant les yeux.

Glup.

\- Va dans les vestiaires, tu dois te préparer, Kaminari une intéressante coïncidence que tu sois là, il continu monotone. Tu feras équipe avec elle, va te préparer aussi.

\- M-Moi ?! Aizawa-sensei vous êtes sur ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres héros qui feront une meilleure combinaison !

\- Dois-je me répéter ?

\- Non…

Aiwaza se casse et la groupie lance un de ses sourires insupportables à la pile.

\- Moi je trouve ça génial ! Je suis rassurée de faire équipe avec toi ! Moi qui était stressée !

\- Nae-chan, tu sais je suis vite inutile au combat.

\- Pas besoin de mettre tout le jus ! Et puis tu sais, je suis là pour me battre avec toi hein ! Wee-hee boy ahah.

Elle l'imite en levant ses deux pouces vers le ciel et ils repartent dans un fou rire, j'en profite pour m'éloigner. Ils commençaient à m'énerver.

Pourquoi est-ce Kaminari qui a été choisi ? N'aurait-il pas été plus logique de choisir Half and Half ? Deku ? Ou moi tout simplement…

Putain.

 **P.O.V Narration**

Yoko s'étira dans la salle d'attente. Elle avait regroupé ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval et enfilé son uniforme de sport par-dessus un débardeur noir. Elle avait pris soin de lasser le plus fermement ses lacets et avait emporté avec elle un marker. Sa mère lui dessinait un soleil au creux de la paume quand elle était petite pour l'entraîner à canaliser ses rayons de soleil en un point fixe. Elle ne comptait pas utiliser cet alter aujourd'hui mais dans un coin de sa tête, elle ne pouvait renoncer à apporter le stylo, juste au cas où…

Elle respira un grand coup une dernière fois et se claqua doucement le visage avant de resserrer les poings. Elle pouvait le faire ! Elle s'était entraînée pour ça !

Yoko poussa la grande porte qui l'amena vers la ville désertée qui lui servirait à elle et à Kaminari d'aire d'affrontement contre leur professeur.

L'endroit était une zone de ville contenant un grand nombre de hauts bâtiments, ce n'était pas un problème pour elle qui pouvait planer et se déplacer très vite grâce à Mars et Mercure mais pour Kaminari qui n'avait aucun moyen de quitter le sol, cela serait un désavantage, elle le savait de toute façon.

\- Hé ! Mais c'est qu'on a pas encore de costume de héro ! S'écria Kaminari lui habillé en tenue de ChargeBolt.

\- Non c'est vrai mais c'est la prochaine étape ! Après qu'on ait réussit cette épreuve avec succès !

\- Alors fait vite fleurir ton imagination parce que ses menottes vont définitivement finir sur sensei ! Kaminari leva la main vers Yoko pour lancer un High five.

Elle répondit avec enthousiasme réellement soulagée d'être avec quelqu'un avec qui elle avait tissé des liens.

De l'autre côté dans la salle de surveillance, Recovery Girl, Present Mic et Nezu regardaient l'écran de rediffusion avec curiosité et appréhension. Derrière, les élèves soutenaient silencieusement le duo.

\- La variété des alters de Naezono devrait leur offrir une belle avance non ? S'interrogea Sero.

\- Aizawa-sensei a forcément prévu quelque chose pour la neutraliser et s'occuper de Kaminari-kun en même temps, mais quoi… Marmonna Deku.

\- Deku-kun, tu recommences.

\- Oups, pardon Uraraka-san…

Midoriya jetta un œil à Kacchan, les yeux froids et rivés sur l'écran, impossible de savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

\- Très bien, je vous rappelle les conditions de réussite. Vous devez soit réussir à passer les menottes fournies à votre professeur, soit réussir à faire échapper l'un de vous hors de la zone de combat, en moins de 30 minutes. Votre professeur à pour consigne de ne pas vous ménager, alors sentez-vous libre de faire de même. Votre combat est entièrement surveillé à l'aide de caméra et de drones pour une évaluation complète. Est-ce clair ? Expliqua Nezu à travers un micro.

Le duo hocha la tête.

\- Alors… Commencez !

Yoko fit virer ses iris au gris et empoigna Kaminari pour éviter in extremis une attaque de leur professeur qui venait de s'écraser du haut d'un immeuble.

\- Ça commence si vite, s'étonne le Pikachu humain.

\- Mais j'irai plus vite que lui.

Yoko s'apprêta à courir une nouvelle fois grâce à la vitesse que lui procure Mercure mais alors qu'elle enclencha sa poussée, elle fut bloquée par l'alter suppresseur d'Aizawa.

Elle avait donc raison, la cible de son professeur serait-elle durant tout le combat.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir que son professeur lui planta un revers du tibia en plein estomac. Elle n'était pas habituée à la furtivité d'Aizawa, trop entraînée à se battre contre Bakugou.

Elle vola et s'écrasa lourdement contre le mur d'à côté.

Des crissements de frustration fusèrent dans la salle de surveillance.

Bakugou serra les poings, pensant « Elle n'a rien retenu de nos combats ou quoi cette idiote ?! »

Kaminari fit frétiller des étincelles de courant dans ses mains et fonça sur Aizawa qui recula facilement à cette attaque de front, sans quitter la jeune fille du regard. Yoko comprit que Kaminari cherchait juste à se distancer du professeur pour pouvoir se replier et s'engagea dans la première ruelle qu'elle trouva, suivie de près par le jeune garçon. Seulement Eraser Head n'était pas prêt à les laisser filer, ni à rendre possible à nouveau l'utilisation de son alter à Naezono-san. Il bondit en face du duo et se retrouva au corps à corps avec la nouvelle.

Elle se concentra, il était temps de faire ses preuves. Elle évita le premier coup de poing de sa droite pour frapper dans le creux de son coude, para le deuxième à gauche et utilisa une ouverture pour tenter un coup de pied. Seulement c'était sans compter les bandages de son adversaire qui lui fauchèrent la jambe, elle se rattrapa in extremis sur ses mains pour se positionner face au flanc d'Aizawa et viser son dos grâce à sa jambe.

Kaminari sentant une ouverture lui lança son poing vers son ventre, piégé, Aizawa sauta pour éviter les deux attaques mais Kaminari avait prévu son mouvement en lançant un jet d'électricité vers le haut qui toucha Aizawa.

\- Ah, il grogna.

Paralysé le temps de quelques secondes, Yoko regagna son alter et s'empressa d'attraper la main de Kaminari pour s'enfuir à vitesse Mercure et se cacher le temps de trouver un plan.

\- Ah… ah… Elle reprit sa respiration. Il est assurément motivé à nous pousser à bout…ah…

\- Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Ahah, un héro doit pouvoir encaisser des coups, je gagnerai même si Recovery Girl doit me récupérer en pièce détachées ! Yoko Ria.

\- Il est impénétrable, peut-être qu'on devrait préférer la fuite plutôt que les menottes.

\- La fuite serait impossible, Yoko regagna un sérieux que les élèves de Yuei n'avaient pas vu jusqu'à lors. Aizawa manie trop bien ses bandages volants mutants je ne sais pas trop quoi. Ils nous éjecteraient de la trajectoire de la sortie en l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Il est trop vif pour lui passer les menottes.

\- Il est vif c'est vrai mais il nous suffit d'un très court laps de temps, un simple moment d'inattention, c'est tout ce qu'il nous faut.

\- Facile à dire.

\- On l'a déjà fait ! Tu l'as déjà fait ! Au passage bravo, elle lui sourit.

\- Thanks mais pour le paralysé plus longtemps je devrais y mettre plus de puissance et potentiellement devenir complètement inutile ensuite.

Jirou pouffa dans la salle de surveillance en pensant à l'état dans lequel serait le taser vivant s'il lâchait toute la dose.

\- Tu serais capable de lâcher juste la dose en dessous ?

\- Peut-être mais la paralysie sera plus courte.

\- Combien de temps environ.

\- Je dirais 3s.

\- C'est largement suffisant ! Elle lui fit un grand sourire en lui prenant les mains.

Ils discutèrent de leur plan pendant que les commentaires affluaient dans la salle de surveillance.

\- Ils ont l'air de bien fonctionner ensemble, nota Yaoyorozu.

\- Nae-chan a l'air détendue kero, se rassura Asui.

\- C'est étonnant qu'elle soit aussi préparée au corps à corps, ajouta Tokoyami sincèrement attentif au combat.

Kirishima donna un coup de coude à son voisin.

\- Si viril Bakugou ! C'est grâce à toi qu'elle a pu s'en sortir au corps à corps !

Mais Bakugou ne réfléchissait pas à ça, il se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien foutre à perdre autant de temps à bavasser comme ça. N'avait-elle pas d'autres choses à se préoccuper ?

Mais il devait avouer, qu'il s'était sentit fier de la voir répondre avec aisance aux coups répétés de son professeur.

Recovery Girl regardait l'écran avec attention, Yoko ne le montrait pas mais elle avait heurté assez fort le mur du début de son combat, elle espérait que le choc n'était pas trop intense pour une première expérience. « Tu entendras parler de moi Aizawa si elle passe la nuit à l'infirmerie ».

De retour sur le terrain, Yoko et Kaminari s'étaient séparés et étaient à présent à la recherche de leur professeur, la fille du Soleil était montée sur les hauteurs et après avoir changé d'alter pour utiliser Mars, se laissa tomber dans les airs pour planer comme un phœnix. D'ici elle était vulnérable car très exposée, mais elle n'attendait que ça.

Et il ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

Elle esquiva les bandages qu'Eraser head lui envoyait en plein vol et fonça vers lui. Une fois à sa hauteur elle perdit le contrôle de son alter face aux yeux de son professeur, mais prévoyante en profita pour tenter de lui lier les mains grâce aux menottes.

Aizawa recula et ne fut pas surpris de voir Kaminari surgir d'un tournant pour foncer sur lui, il ne se ferait pas avoir une deuxième fois.

\- C'est une stratégie trop grossière, ça n'avait aucune chance de marcher, souffla Todoroki.

Alors qu'Aizawa évita vers la gauche le jet d'éclair du garçon électrique il n'avait pas prévu qu'une barre de fer, que Yoko venait d'envoyer, lui faucherait les jambes. Il se rattrapa en roulant sur lui-même mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter la seconde attaque de Kaminari. Bravo, leur plan avait marché… ou pas ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, ça parait presque trop beau, s'inquiéta Hagakure.

Tous fixèrent l'écran impatients.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est qu'Aizawa-sensei cherchait à se faire attaquer par Kaminari, et ceux depuis le début.

Il interposa la barre de fer entre son attaque et lui, Naezono comprit trop tard qu'à cause de la conductivité du fer, l'attaque de son binôme serait plus forte que prévue.

Elle tenta d'utiliser son alter mais son professeur l'effaçait toujours. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'interrompre le massacre et le taser finit par envoyer tout le jus.

Une intense explosion électrique inonda le champ de bataille et Naezono fut à regret spectatrice du Wee-hee boy.

…

Elle se retint d'éclater de rire devant son binôme rendu complétement débile et esquiva une nouvelle fois une attaque de son adversaire. Le plan avait échoué, elle ne savait plus si elle devait choisir de s'enfuir ou de le menotter, mais elle devait l'empêcher de la regarder…

Et bien-sûr, elle savait très bien comment faire.

Elle regarda Aizawa.

\- C'était ça votre but en réalité…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, il souria cruellement et la noya de coups.

Naezono tenta d'en esquiver le plus possible mais décontenancée et surtout prise de court elle dû encaisser quelques coups de poings.

La salle de surveillance assistait au retour de la dominance du professeur en se crispant à chaque coup que recevait leur camarade.

Finalement Yoko fut envoyer au sol.

Bakugou serra la mâchoire.

\- Relève-toi abruti, tu vas te faire massacrer…

Naezono se releva mais. Retourna rapidement au sol après un coup de tibia.

\- Ton binôme est hors d'état, et toi tu n'arrives même plus à parer mes coups, tu abandonnes ? Il vous reste encore 9 minutes, la nargua Aizawa.

\- Sûrement pas, elle sourit difficilement.

\- Un héros est courageux, il attrapa le col du survêtement de Yoko, mais pas téméraire.

Il l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de l'aire.

Naezono continua à tenter de se lever pour encaisser encore un nouveau coup qui la renvoya au sol, et ceux pendant plusieurs longues minutes qui parurent interminables à ses amis. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer alors pourquoi s'entêter ?

Soudain, un jet d'électricité arracha Aizawa à son occupation qui fut forcer de détourner son regard pour s'assurer de l'état de Kaminari. Il était toujours hors d'état mais avait tenter de refaire de l'électricité dans un dernier espoir.

Bakugou sourit.

\- Bakugou ? Ça te fait plaisir de les voir se faire massacrer ? S'indigna Sero.

\- Ferme-la et regarde.

Bakugou avait vu le sourire vainqueur de Yoko à l'écran lorsqu'Aizawa avait dû détourner le regard. Elle se releva et orienta ses paumes vers son professeur. Ses iris se dorèrent et lorsqu'Eraser Head voulu effacer l'alter de Naezono une énième fois elle pojeta une intense lumière qui l'aveugla et le força à fermer les yeux. La lumière était telle que la salle de surveillance fut aussi forcée de plisser le regard.

Naezono utilisa les forces qu'elle avait conservé exprès pour bondir derrière Aizawa, sortir et ouvrir les menottes pour les passer aux poignets de son professeur et tout ça dans le temps impartit.

\- BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP ! L'alarme qui scella sa victoire retentit dans les micros.

Elle l'avait fait ! Elle avait battu Aizawa-sensei. Elle regarda Kaminari, épuisé et affalé sur le sol, il faudra qu'elle le remercie pour ça puis elle ria.

Elle jeta un œil à la première caméra qu'elle trouva et leva sa main en V de la victoire.

Heureuse de ce qu'elle avait accompli.

Elle retourna aux côtés de son professeur.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte ahah, elle examina ses bleus.

\- C'était les consignes, il dit calmement mais visiblement désolé.

\- Et pourtant, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. J'ai la nette impression que vous ne vous êtes pas battus à fond.

Aizawa regarda son élève et se gratta la tête.

\- La prochaine fois sensei, donnez tout ce que vous avez et moi, elle fit briller une petite lueur chaude au centre de sa main. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai héhé.

Il s'arrêta devant son immense sourire. Elle avait compris évidemment, que toute cette épreuve n'avait pour but que de la forcer à utiliser son alter principal.

Bien, il n'avait plus de soucis à se faire quant à son avenir.

Il soupira.

\- Quelle plaie.

Elle ria et s'en alla rejoindre Kaminari et Recovery Girl.

Ça y est, « elle pouvait enfin commencer à vivre en héros » il pensa.

 **P.O.V Naezono**

WAAAAAAAA, je suis tellement fatiguée ! Recovery Girl m'a passé un savon.

"Ne prend pas autant de légèreté quant aux limites de ton corps ! Ne le malmène pas !", elle a soigné mon dos et mes bleus même après lui avoir répété que j'étaias capable de me soigner moi-même grâce à la lune, elle m'a interdit de le faire, sachant que ça me fatiguerait et que le résultat serait moins efficace que si je venais la voir... mais tout de même.

En sortant de la l'aire de combat j'ai été accueilli par une Mina encore plus contente que moi de notre victoire et par des applaudissements qui directement touchés. J'avais enfin prouvé que j'avais moi aussi ma place ici.

Depuis j'ai passé toute l'après-midi à l'infirmerie et je ressors maintenant avec un pansement sur la joues et un bandage pour mon dos, mise à part ça j'ai surtout besoin de sommeil.

Alors que j'avance dans le couloir je tombe sur Kaminari qui est visiblement revenu à lui.

Je m'empresse de le remercier.

\- Merci beaucoup Kaminari-kun ! Sans ton intervention à la fin je n'aurais jamais pû retourner la situation en notre faveur !

\- Comment tu pouvais savoir que j'allais finir par faire quelque chose ? Il demande l'air un peu troublé.

\- Je vais te faire une confidence, je n'en savais absolument rien ahah, je dis gênée. J'ai juste décidé de croire en toi et faut croire que ça a payé ! C'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Dit, ça te dérangerait de m'attendre dehors, je dois encore passer voir Recovery Girl et j'aimerais te féliciter aussi avant que les autres te tombent dessus ! Il dit peu sûr de lui.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Je serai devant l'entrée !

\- Ça marche.

Il rentre dans l'infirmerie et je sors discrètement. Ah... Le calme. Je comprends qu'il veuille éviter les autres pour le moment, s'il est épuisé comme moi, il doit avoir envie de paix.

Je m'assois sur les marches froides de Yuei, des marches dont je suis désormais en droit de grimper. Bien sûr j'ai encore du niveau à prendre, mais je me rapproche. Je me demande ce qu'en ont pensé les autres.

Je me demande si... Katsuki m'a regardé ?

\- Yoko Naezono je suppose ? M'appelle une voix étrangère.

Je réagis au quart de tour et fait virer mes yeux au bleu pour utiliser le plus offensif de mes alters, la Terre. C'est mal, la fatigue m'empêche de me concentrer, j'ai été incapable de prédir la venue de l'intrus.

Mais !

\- Black Mist ?!

Je scrute les horyzons à la recherche du reste de l'alliance des super-villains mais je ne trouve personne.

\- Je suis venu seul ce soir, mais, avant que tu n'ailles prévenir tout tes camarades, laisse moi donc te dire une chose, il dit pour m'apâter.

\- Oui, parce que je devrais te rendre service bien-sûr.

Je fais sortir un pic tranchant du béton de l'école qu'il évite avec aise.

\- Tu n'es pas au top de ta forme cher héros... Je vais faire vite. Ta place est auprès des vilains.

Quoi ?

\- Regarde toi. En train d'essayer de faire partie d'une case qui n'est pas la tienne. C'est ta nature profonde que tu essayes de renier, ton essence pure.

\- Je ne suis pas comme vous.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas, parce que tu refuses d'admettre que tu devrais l'être.

\- Non, cette "nature profonde" dont tu parles, je souris amèrement. C'est juste une anomalie.

\- Elle ne reviendrait pas sans cesse si ce n'était qu'une anomalie, tu verras. Regarde toi dans un miroir Yoko. Évalue toi et tu sauras, qu'au fond tu es comme nous. Et si ça ne te suffit pas, vas-y, tente de devenir le héros que tu cherches tant, tu verras bien assez vite, qu'on échappe pas à sa nature profonde.

\- Assez ! Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis !

\- Regardes-toi dans un miroir Yoko.

Et il disparait dans un de ses vortex.

...

Bordel !

Je regarde mes mains. Non, je ne suis pas comme eux. Cette énergie noire qui m'a habitée. Je la ferai disparaître, définitivement.


End file.
